The Angel and The Devil
by Alexia-Prongslet
Summary: Cecilia Miracle is on the run from the original vampires, for over a thousand years. Let's not forget the fact that she can sprout out wings whenever she wants. That's completely normal, yeah? No? Well, that is what normal for Cecilia. As is getting involved with vampire battles? Normal. Making new friends? Normal. Falling in love with an Original Vampire? Again norm- wait WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first chapter to the story. I am kind of nervous so please no haters. Please leave comments. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries doesn't belong to me. Although I really wish it did.**_

_**Prologue**_

It was simply boredom that drove me to Mystic Falls. I never imagined to find what I found there. They call Mystic Falls, the doomed town. That was very true, I found heart break and despair there. Yet I also found laughter, happiness… and love? I know crazy, right? I have been existing for over a thousand years, yet not once have I been in love. Then to find love in the doomed town, it would be just my luck. To have my secret found out, to finally being accept. I know what you are thinking, all this happened in a doomed town? Yeah, it kind of did. Despite the blissful moments there was hurt, pain, and loss. I have losted and gained. There has been sacrifices, time has been able to heal our wounds however there are still scars. They reminds continuously of what we have losted. My heart has scars in many different places, from many different heart breaks. I'm Cecilia Miracle, this is my story.

_**Information**_

Name: Cecilia Lucinda Miracle.

Born: Wasn't born, was made.

Species: Angel.

Family: Angel's consider anyone on the other side family, they have no real family.

Abilities: Can't be killed, forever sixteen. The rest you will find out in due time.

Appearance: 5'7, black wavy hair, oval shaped face, bright green eyes around the pupil and electric blue around the green however they mould together looking like a mix of green and blue streaks, thick eyelashes, full crimson lips.

Personality: Innocent, smart, sarcastic, lovable.

_**Angel's history: **_

Angels were the creation of witches on the other side, made to protect and guide people, every angel has a soul mate, and none of them know that. There is only six angels ever made after their creation, they abandon one for there was a dark shadow about her, none of them knew that she was to become the most powerful. On January 29th every angel was sent to the living side, to help humans with vampires and find their soul mates, all witches had completely forgotten about the sixth angels, so story has it the five angels were sent to earth. Angels cannot be killed, the only way for an angel to die is for them to kill themselves or for them to use too much power when not in full strength. The five angels travelled the earth and eventually found their mate, whereas the sixth not knowing what was happening travelled the earth, meeting and befriending a few people. However after many decades, the five angel's killed themselves after an angel hunter had tortured and killed their lover. Everyone then believed the earth was rid of angels, no one knew about the sixth.


	2. Arriving In Mystic Falls

Hello! I know that I haven't updated this for ages but I was at my dad's for a week and he has no internet . Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it. Well, that is basically all I have to say because I am epic! Jokes. Hope you like the first chapter.

_**Chapter One:**_

Mystic Falls. The place with the vampire problem, a few centuries back I would be so petrified that I would have probably accidently killed myself, I hadn't wanted to get into a war where there was good and evil. Black and white. Nothing in the land of the living was black and white, there was a verity of different colours. Although I hated to find myself in a feud between the supernatural I had come to the small town in Virginia out of curiosity. What was so special about this place that vampires seemed to keep bouncing in, even if it is just a drop by, the vampires seemed to pill. I had already paid to stay at a boarding house in town, if my facts are correct, it is the Salvatore boarding house. I was very aware that the Salvatore's are vampires, though I pretended I didn't know about vampires, that I was an innocent naïve little school girl, whose parents had died in a tragic and murderous fire, great I had to be a senior.

I got on my white motorcycle, I was so tired that accidently my mind kept flashing with others thoughts.

_Hottie on a motorcycle._

An inappropriate thought hit me about myself, if it wasn't for the fact that if I battered him I would be known as a mind reader, I couldn't let my identity get out, especially with vampires in town, as far as my knowledge goes I knew that a vampire named Mikael had killed every single last one of my kind. He manipulated them to kill themselves, I don't know how, he just did.

After a long ride, filled with improper thoughts I finally arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, I could sense them inside, so I strolled silently towards the door of The Salvatore Boarding House, the old-fashioned door was rapidly opened by a vampire with raven black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hello? My name is Cecilia Miracle, you must be one of the Salvatore's."

I say politely, trying my best to be nice when I could practically see him undressing me with his eyes. He held out his hand.

"Damon Salvatore. I am sure where going to get along just fine."

As I placed my hand in his, he kissed my knuckles lightly.

"The problem with that is I don't get with perverts."

Damon stared at me stunned for half a second before he stalked of inside, leaving the door open wide. Taking that as an invitation I walked causally behind him, as I stared at the walls in the porch I heard Damon approach me, I spun around rapidly.

"Choose any room you want, expect the one with things in already."

I nodded happily, I needed sleep. As I strolled up the stairs I saw Damon take his phone out. I got a room right in front of the stairway, sense no-one's presence in there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I totally realised I forgot the disclaimer on the last one, ops. Anyway, despite how much I wish I did, I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I know, sucks.**_

_**The last one was a little short so I decided to make this one longer. Hope you like it.**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

The next morning I danced downstairs to get some breakfast, I had never eaten anything greasy, I had never known how one could eat so much grease. So I grabbed some fruit, I was fully changed. I had dark blue denim shorts, fishnet tights, black, ankle as well as biker boots, a plain red tank top. I finished it all off with a black, women's bikers jacket. It wasn't unusual for me to wear, I may be an angel but that doesn't mean I have to wear a lot of dress, and be a good little girl. Do everything my creator says. If I did that I wouldn't be here today, after all she told me to kill myself. I heard a knock at the door, I went to answer it, to find that no-one was there. There was an invitation to a ball, I have to say I haven't been to a ball since the 1800's, thought they were always lovely. It was addressed to Stefan and Damon however I being me decide to go anyway. I had the perfect gown for this. I glanced towards the clock to see it was later than I thought. 12:00pm. Damn, I needed to hurry up.

I darted upstairs. I rapidly took a shower then dried myself. I put on a pair of pyjamas shorts, with a black tank top and quickly grabbed my favourite sliver nail polish. Soon all my finger and toe nails were sliver, I opened my suit case to get out the ball gown I carried with me wherever I went. I glance at it before putting it on slowly. The dress was white, it went half way down my thigh. It had several layers in the skirt, it was covered in sliver diamonds on the skirt and upper part, and by the way it was also a boob tube. I smiled to myself in the mirror, I have had this dress two years, and I have never had an occasion to wear it. I was so glad that I now did, I absolutely loved this dress. I glanced towards the clock in my room to see it was almost seven o'clock, shit this ball starts at seven I rapidly straightened my hair and pinned it to the left side of my face, letting my fringe fall over my left eye. I applied at bit of mascara, and clear lip gloss, then dived out the room to walk into to a brown hair man. No, vampire.

"Hey, I'm Stefan Salvatore, I believe your Cecilia."

The other Salvatore brother.

"Can you do me a favour?"

Unsure of what he meant when he asked that I questioned him.

"What do you want? I need to get to this ball."

He smirked shyly, he didn't seem nervous, just seemed to be thinking something.

"I am going to _this ball _and all. I just wonder if you'd be my date is all. I have no one to go with."

I thought about this for a second. It would be a bit weird if I showed up in someone's house uninvited, especially if it's someone I hadn't met before. God, I am going to needed so much tequila, I better not spill any on my dress.

"Sure. I wasn't even invited anyway."

We drove to the ball, chit-chatting lightly about nothing. I really like Stefan he seemed like a great friend, I still didn't say anything about my real past though.

"We're here."

I stared towards the mansion. It was gigantic and beautiful, however I didn't expect it to be anything but. I side glanced at Stefan to see if he was ready to go in.

"You ready?"

He quizzed, bored. I didn't blame him, I couldn't wait to get inside.

"Yes."

As I strolled in, Stefan by my side all eyes turned to us. The younger Salvatore rolled his forest green eyes dramatically.

"Oh no. Damon's here."

I smirked.

"Pervert?"

Stefan laughed whole heartedly which made a blonde man with both the vampire and wolf senses about him. Argh, Niklaus. The hybrid.

"Yep, he's speaking with Mayor Lockwood. You should introduce yourself."

I nodded my head curtly in agreement then started to travel towards the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Argh, Carol, I'd like you to meet Cecilia Miracle."

Damon said as soon as I was there.

"It's a pleasure. Mayor Lockwood."

"Call me Carol, how old are you, dear?"

"I am eighteen, practically an adult."

"You don't look a day older than sixteen, sweetheart."

"Mayor Lockwood."

I looked up in the direction of the strong British accent was coming from. I saw a handsome man, with brown hair and eyes, he didn't seem to notice Damon and me. He placed Carol's hand in her own, and kissed it. I swear that is how you recognise if someone's a vampire.

"We have formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us, as much as we plan to embrace it."

Carol just smiled friendly and uncomfortably.

"Mayor Lockwood, why the discomfort. The dude isn't asking for your hand in marriage."

I saw the Kol guy smirk however he still didn't turn to us. Damon held his hand out.

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"

I almost burst out laughing when Kol replied,

"I've met a lot of people, and you don't practically stand out."

It was then he turned towards me, as I stared at him my breath caught in my throat.

He was gorgeous. Wow, understatement of the century or what. He was staring at me intently, as if looking for something, maybe he was, and maybe he wasn't. I didn't care it gave me more time to openly stare. Suddenly there was a throat clearing at the side of me, it was Damon. Completely snapped out of my daydream I held out my hand.

"Cecilia Miracle."

He just carried on staring at me for a few seconds, before taking my hand and brushing his lips against my knuckles.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I fought a blush however I was sure my cheeks had gone a light shade of pink instead of red. He smirked devilishly, talk about handsome.

It was then that the doors to the room opened and in strolled a girl with long brown hair.

"_Tatia_."

I said it so low that no normal vampire would be able to hear, and no vampire from a distance. Damn, I forgot Kol was an original, he was standing right next to me. How is she here, though? Tatiana's dead, judging by the fact I helped her on the other side, Katerina is a vampire. No, this their doppelganger. The curse was broken, the doppelganger speared, cool. Hopefully, the werewolf and vampire was alive (or undead) as well. Seeing Damon and Stefan staring at her in the same loving way, I realized that a love triangle has been forming…

"Excuse me Carol."

That was Damon said as he stalked up to the girl, Stefan was already there. I spun around to see that Carol had gone and Kol was still staring at me.

"Stop staring, it's creepy."

My voice seemed to cut him out his thoughts.

"How do you know Tatia?"

"Who said I know Tatia?"

I answered his question with a question.

"You did."

"Well, then I don't remember ever saying that."

"You didn't actually say it. You just said her name when you looked at the Gilbert."

"So? Who's Tatia anyway?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not playing dumb. I generally don't know a girl called Tatia."

It was technically true, Tatia was just her nickname, which she gave to everyone however her really name is Tatiana.

"What are you?"

Shocked, I blinked twice before answering. As far as I knew I did nothing to give it away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nearly everyone in this town is supernatural or has a supernatural ability. You know about Tatia, yet you were telling the truth when you said you didn't know her, even if you were lying, she died a thousand years ago, making you supernatural for seeing her. Your heart beat is a little slower than others. It is barely noticeable, but it is just a tad."

"What are you talking about?"

I laughed nervously, angels aren't specialized in lying.

"There's no such thing in supernatural."

There was a sudden tapping of glass, then Stefan came up to me as Kol said…

"Excuse me."

I smiled politely.

"Dick."

I said when he was out of hearing, of course he wasn't really, I was just a human girl, and I didn't know that.

Stefan laughed lightly.

"The girl you're in love with is stupid, Stefan. Falling for perverts is the first sign of madness."

I mutter to him kindly. Especially, Vampire perverts, there always the worse.

I didn't listen to the speech so when Stefan questioned whether I'd be his dance partner, I was surprised.

"What? Since when was anyone dancing?"

"Did you listen to Elijah at all?"

"Who's Elijah?"

Truth be told I knew a vampire called Elijah. We had been friend in the 17th century. Then I had to move because of the aging problem, I never told him I was an angel, I have never told anyone what I was. It was too risky.

"It doesn't matter, sure. It would be a pleasure to dance with you Mr Salvatore."

"I can assure you Miss Miracle. The pleasure is all mine."

We laughed as we stalked into the dance room. All the way feeling a pair of eyes stare at the back of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I am back again. Sorry I haven't written in a while, you'd think that being in school would give me more time but apparently not for me, lol. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Last time I looked I didn't own Vampire Diaries, which totally sucks but is true.

_Chapter Four: _

We didn't talk as we danced together, we just danced. Every once in a while Stefan glanced over to Elena and purposely made sure we was close so when we swapped partners, they would be dancing together. Personally, I thought it was cute. Although, I suppose some would find it creepy. Then it came, the time to swap. I swirled into the arms of another. I felt almost comfortable there. It wasn't awkward like with Stefan. I lifted my head up to see who I was dancing with only to see a face, I prayed that hadn't figured out the new mystery.

"Hello again, love."

Love? English people were so weird. (A/N: That felt so weird, writting that, lol)

"Hello Kol."

He stared at me for a while before he finally asked…

"What's your secret, beautiful?"

Despite my better judgement I felt butterflies in my stomach when he called me that. That was not a good reaction.

"I- I haven't got one."

I stuttered, confused about the fact he was actually interested. He didn't seem like the type to solve the mystery.

"Sure you haven't."

He looked me in the eye, I knew he wasn't going to compel me that would just ruin his fun. However the butterflies in my stomach just got wilder. What was wrong me?

After the dance had finished I found myself walking around outside trying to get some air, however none of it seemed to sink in. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't have to spin around to know it was Kol.

"What are you doing out here, love?"

I sighed inwardly, why an original vampire has to take an interest in me, I do not know. I slowly turned around to face him.

"I could ask you the same question Kol."

I told him tiredly, I was so sleepy. I didn't even know why. I often get tired when I fight a friendship so I don't have to lie to the person I thought as a friend. However I never got so tired that I was nearly falling asleep.

"I was waiting for my sister, but it seems she had second thoughts about our agreement."

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes. I didn't really heard what he said.

"Are you alright?"

I heard him question when my eyes were fully closed. Shit, never close your eyes in front of a vampire. I quickly snapped them open.

"I'm fine, I do not need your concern. I'm going home."

Before I turned around I saw his jaw tighten, as well as his eyes flash with mixed emotions. Hurt, annoyance, desperateness. Where did they come from? Pushing those thoughts from my mind I continued to travel out of the mansion garden. Damn, Stefan drove me here, I'm going to have to walk home.

I sighed wearily, I was exhausted, Stefan couldn't have wanted to go now, and he must be dancing with the Gilbert girl.

"All I want to do is sleep."

I told myself I walked in the direction which I came.

I woke up that morning to screaming. Yes, I finally managed to get back to the Boarding House at midnight. Everyone else was already back, as well as two vampires in a bedroom, doing things that no one wants to hear however does anyway.

"Elena, be quiet. There's an eighteen year old girl up the stairs, she doesn't know anything about vampires. She doesn't need to get in this mess."

This seemed to outrage the doppelganger even more because she started screaming again, louder. God. Tatiana is so much nicer.

"Since when did you care? Oh yeah, I forgot she's your precious housemate!"

This seemed to make Stefan furious.

"You want to know why I like her. She reminds me of one of my friends. I am not in love with you Elena so don't go down that guilt road with me. I am not in love with Cecilia either but she's my friend! Oh yeah, I forgot I am not allowed to be friends with anyone but you and your friends!"

Ouch, go Stef. You tell her. I decide that it was time to break up the fight before it got ugly.

I rapidly ran down stairs.

"Hey, what's all the fighting about?"

Three pairs of eyes turned towards me.

"Oh hey Cecilia. I see you're awake."

"Yep. Please call me Lia, Cecilia is way too long."

He nodded curtly although he had a small smile on his face.

"I can make you some breakfast, if you want."

He offered politely.

"I'm fine thanks however I think introductions are in order. Don't you?"

That was when the Gilbert girl came forward, head held high.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Stefan's girlfriend."

She told me happily.

"Ex-girlfriend?"

I questioned Stefan innocently. This made Stefan chuckle quietly.

"Yeah."

He stated simply although his voice held amusement.

"Explains the arguing."

I told him robotically. I stalked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I rapidly ate it, unable to hear Stefan, Elena and Damon's hushed whispers.

I threw the remains in the bin and strolled back into the front room. To find Elena gone.

"Join us?"

Stefan and Damon said at the same time. Huh?

"Join you where?"

"To the grill, of course."

Damon answered politely.

"Ok. Let me get changed."

I rapidly walked upstairs and in to my room. I put on a low cut top, boob tube, dark blue top, long black jeans with the same biker jacket I wore yesterday and black knee length high heel boots. After getting changed I walked rapidly downstairs, not needing to be cautious in heels. My hair was back to its normal wavy self, falling loosely around my face. As soon as I was down stairs I was greeted by the Salvatore brothers smiling faces.

"Let's go."

We all got into the car and I drove rapidly towards the Grill. The ride was filled with tension between the two boys and was deadly quiet. I couldn't help but sigh in relief when we arrived at the Mystic Grill. Wow, aren't these people imaginative. I got out of the car before the tension killed me. We all strolled causally into the Grill. Unsure what to say.

I stalked up to the bar to order a tequila, I needed one after that ride.

"What can I get you?"

The bartender asked nicely.

"About three shots of tequila, please."

I answered, my voice sounding monotone. Gee, people would think this bartender was being compelled by a vampire.

"ID please?"

"Don't have any, but I'm eighteen so just get me the shots."

I know it was rude however I really needed a drink.

"Get the young lady her drink, she is eighteen. No need to ask her for idea. For being unreasonable I suggest you give her these on the house."

Damon's voice behind me said.

"Thanks, pervert. How did ya do that?"

I question happily as the bartender stalked away. I knew perfectly well how he did it really.

"People are scared of me."

He replies simply. I shrugged of the words _yeah right. _As if anyone would be scared of a wimpier thing than Elena Gilbert herself.

The rest of the day was spent with Stefan, Damon and I drink shots and drinking completions. At 5pm Damon suddenly got up saying they were here and we have to go. I pulled a pouty face, then stomped my foot. I decide I wanted to stay, so I told Stefan and Damon that I was going to walk home. Of course I didn't. Instead, as soon as they were out of sight I travelled back to the Grill. Where I saw a doctor and a history teacher playing pool together, then I saw the guy leave. The girl glanced towards the bar as if she expected someone to come up to her. I glanced towards the bar myself to see Kol and Niklaus drinking bourbon at the bar, too drunk to even know what I am doing I stalked up to the bar. Sitting right next to Kol. I glanced towards the bartender to see it was the same on as Damon compelled walking up to me. I almost sighed in relief, another drink yay.

"Hey. Another tequila? Or do you want something else?"

He questioned suggestively, however I was too drunk I didn't even notice. I heard a slight growl at the side of me however I decide to ignore it. Hmm… what did I want? I decide I wanted something else. I have already had too many tequila's. Bourbon now, maybe.

"Hmm… something else? Tequila? I think I will go with something else. Maybe-"

My words were cut off by a loud growl coming from the place where I heard it before. I again decide to ignore it.

"Anyway, yep defiantly something else. Like I was trying to say-"

My words were again cut of, this time though it was the bartender, he gave me a sloppy kiss. Ewe… gross. Did you see what that bartender looked like? God, he is ugly. I closed my eyes in disgust. I was about to push him away when suddenly he was yanked of me. I open my eyes to see Kol speaking in hushed whispers with the bartender. It was then I noticed that Kol was compelling him to leave me alone, damn, I was forever in his debt. He turned to me, smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, it seems my little angel is drunk."

I froze, petrified. He can't know, how would he know? Everyone thinks that Mikael killed all the angels after they came to earth. Despite being all of this I could still feel the wild butterflies spinning in my stomach at being called his.

"_My little angel?_ Where did that come from?"

I questioned before I could stop myself.

"Well angel, you're as beautiful as one. So I figured why not call you angel. That should have been your name when you was born."

I have never felt so relieved in my life, or special. That what I was feeling relieved and special, relieved because he didn't know my secret and special because I have never heard him call anyone else angel.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kol."

"Kissing bartenders like him will get you get you nowhere, angel."

I could practically see the bitterness in his tone. Was he jealous? No, he couldn't be, we had only met yesterday.

"Is that jealousy, I see?"

I teased lightly however Kol's answer was a bit too quick.

"No, why would I be jealous, just giving some advice."

I was now completely sober after that, I was too confused to stay drunk. I looked over at the pool table to see that no one was there.

"I'm bored. Join me for a game of pool."

I told him, confused to why he was just standing there, looking bitter and furiously scary.

"Of course, angel'"

We strolled towards the pool table picking up the two cues as we went. We put everything where it need to be and I agreed to let Kol go first, so when he was about to take a shot, I literally screamed,

"NO!"

"What? Why? I thought we agreed that I will go first."

"I mean no, we haven't made a bet."

Realization crossed his eyes immediately. A devilish smirk formed on his mouth almost making me stare at them.

"Your right we haven't."

"So when I win I want you too… leave me alone for a week at the least."

Yes, I was kind of cocky when it came to pool. I have been playing ever since it was invented, although he probably has too I was still cocky.

"Ok. So when _I_ win you have to… I don't know. Kiss me."

Suddenly I was very excited to play for some reason although I knew I wouldn't kiss him.

"K, deal."

I spat into my hand and held it out for him. He looked towards it as if it was the strangest thing he saw.

"Spit into your hand and shake mine. Or I will rub this in your face."

I was growing impenitent, why would nobody ever do this. Surprisingly he did as I told him, as soon as his hand touch mine, it was like I was hit by an electric current. Sparks flew all the way threw my body rapidly. I pulled my hand back and wiped the spit on a napkin of one of the table then hand it to him, he did the same.

"Now you can go."

I told him, happily. I was so going to win.

After we finished I had a wounded confidence in pool. Yes, he won. That sneaky bastard knew all the tricks.

"So, where's that kiss, angel."

I slowly stalked towards him, I shouldn't do this, and I know I shouldn't kiss him however I would.

I would kiss his cheek.

That is exactly what I did when I reached him, he looked delighted and slightly nervous as I leaned in towards his lips. I could feel my breath hit his lips, he closed his eyes, as I changed direction and kissed his cheek. I pulled away then start to slide past him quickly, I was amazed and shocked at how much I wanted to kiss him, not his cheek, his lips. Startled by how I didn't ever want to have any distance between us. But he is a vampire and I am an angel, it wouldn't work.

I heard him growl viciously. Suddenly he was right in front of me. In that moment I knew why so many people were terrified of the originals, that doesn't mean I am by the way.

"That's not what I meant, angel and you know it."

Taking a step closer to me, surprisingly I held myself strong and didn't give in to him.

"Get lost Kol."

For a second hurt flashed in his eyes however it was gone as quick as it came.

"Come on, angel I thought we was having fun."

Truth was I had been having fun, I can't tell him that though.

"She told you to get losted, mate."

The history teacher from before came up behind Kol.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care."

Suddenly Kol gasped loudly and started to turn this greyish colour.

"Next time, take a hint."

The history teacher spoke warningly, I instantly knew what it was. It was the dagger.

"Kol!"

I gasped dramatically, no he can't do that. What was his reason to even do that? I felt like crying however I held back but knew my eyes were filled with tears.

"What have you done?"

I demanded answers of the history teacher. I was so upset, I don't even know why. My voice sounded broken and accusingly. I was livid. He can't do this.

"Go to the boarding house, Damon will explain everything."

Damon did this? That dick. As soon as I see him I am going to drive a stake through his heart. I nodded, abruptly thinking of a plan, Niklaus is his brother he had to be around somewhere.

I ran out of the Grill rapidly. I found Niklaus arguing with a blonde girl, he suddenly disappeared. I rapidly dived in his mind to see where he was going…

_I am going to kill those Salvatore idiots, they daggered my bloody brother._

I knew he was going to find his brother. Seeing the look on the girls face I walked towards her.

"You like him."

I told her, I knew that she already knew she liked him however she was probably on team doppelganger.

"No I don't."

She denied automatically.

"I'm Cecilia. But just call me, Lia."

"Caroline."

She answered casually. I nodded curtly, happy that Caroline didn't seem to mind having human close despite being a young vampire.

"Well Caroline, you may be able to hide your feelings for Niklaus from your friends however you can't from me. I know when somebody's lying."

"I shouldn't though. I shouldn't like him he is the enemy. I should hate him."

Again? I have to tell another person that the world isn't black and white.

"Not everything's black and white, Caroline. He would probably have his reasons for doing everything he's done. What has he done? C'mon, I know about supernatural."

I persuaded her, wanting to know why she was convinced she hated him.

"He killed Elena and Jenna in the sacrifice. He made Stefan turn of his emotions. He tried to kill Elena again however he realized that he couldn't because he needed her blood to create hybrids. He used my boyfriend, Tyler was sired to him. He told Tyler to bite me, on my birthday. Then he nearly kills us all because Stefan stole the coffins with his whole family daggered in them. Then his brother Kol tried to kill Matt because he was bored. He needs to die."

Woo. He had done a lot. It seemed though he had a reason for every one of these things. I told Caroline this and she wanted to know what reasons.

"Right, firstly, he killed Elena and Jenna for a sacrifice. The thing that everyone knows about Niklaus is that he is afraid of death. So this sacrifice made him an immortal. If you had the chance to stop your one true fear from happening, would you? Niklaus doesn't know you guys why should he show mercy for someone he doesn't know. Elena is still walking around anyway. He made Stefan turn of his emotions because living on your own for a thousand years would make you kind of lonely. That is why Niklaus wants to make hybrids so he will never be alone. He probably wasn't going to let you die, he was must likely jealous of your relationship with Tyler, he thought that you could may be his friend if he saved your life. He didn't know it was your b day, did he? Of course he would try to kill every one he could find if someone stole his family. If someone kidnapped your family you'd stop at nothing to get them back. You can't blame Niklaus for what Kol did."

Caroline stared at me with a sad smile on her face.

"Trying telling that to anyone else."

She dared me, jokingly.

"No, thank you. I am only say this to you because you seem to already know this however you need someone to confirm this."

Her smiled widened, it look almost painful.

"Your right, thank you, but I can't lose my friends for him. Anyway, he's an original. It can't happen, why would he like me?"

Wow, someone had obviously told her she was worthless and stupid in her time.

"Because you're strong and amazing. I know this and I have only just met you."

The depressed look on Caroline's face brighten immensely so.

"Thank you. Elena said you was a bitch but obviously she is wrong. I like you, Lia. Although, you're right me and Klaus is never going to happen. I mean I'm with Tyler."

"So this is going to be a whole fight your feelings game?"

She nodded slowly and sadly.

"Cool, can I join? I think I have feelings for one of the originals myself."

This was my way of telling her she was not alone that I understand and would always be there for her.

"You have? Which one? Of course, we should write a book about it."

Obviously my words have cheered her up.

"Right, I am about to swear you to secrecy."

I warned apologetically.

"I swear to you Caroline that I will never tell anyone about your feelings for Klaus."

"And I swear to you Cecilia that I will never tell of your feeling for this certain original if you tell me which one it is."

I burst out laughing.

"Blackmailing, are we? Alright. It's Kol."

Her jaw dropped, I swear it hit the floor.

"Mini Elijah?"

I snorted loudly.

"He has his own name you know."

The look on her face literally screamed OMG.

"Hey you fancy Niklaus."

I defended automatically.

"Yes but as we just established Klaus does everything for a reason. Kol just kills mercilessly and…"

"Manages to look hot doing it."

She bit her lip to try and keep a serious face however it didn't work instead she fell to the floor, making me join her laugh at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Considering I haven't posted in awhile, I managed to get two chapters updated. Yay, for me.

Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own Vampire Dairies despite my wishes.

Chapter Six:

Dear Diary,

It has been a two weeks since that night at the Grill, I have not seen Kol since. Caroline and I have become great friends, as well as me and Rebekah. I met her at cheerleading. Surprisingly, I made the team easily, I suppose it helps being best friends with the captain and former captain. When Caroline found out that I was friends with Rebekah she was livid, she was saying I betrayed her. It took long however I persuaded Caroline that Rebekah wasn't that different from us. To prove it Rebekah, Caroline and I had a girl's night at Caroline, Caroline and Rebekah seemed to have a lot in common and after some snide comments, as well as a lot of tension, they seemed to finally get along. That was all a week ago, now we are all inseparable. I had told Rebekah about my crush on Kol, Caroline told her about her crush on Niklaus, in return she told us about her crush on Matt and Stefan. Of course, Caroline told Elena that we are trying to get information on what Niklaus is planning next. We told Rebekah what we had told them. In case she ever hears it from one of them in the future. Surprisingly, I have also become good friends with Alaric Saltzman, he, Damon and I got drunk together once, since then Alaric and I just seemed to talk a lot, it was nothing romantic. We were just good friends. I have to go now. Rebekah and Caroline are texting me nonstop.

Cecilia Lucinda Miracle xo

I finished writing in my diary, then hid it under a lose tile on the bathroom floor. I then rapidly cheek my phone, I had ten voicemails from Caroline and eleven from Rebekah. I decide to listen to Caroline's first.

'Hey Cecilia! Why aren't you picking up your phone? We're having a sleepover at Bekah's.'

'Cecilia pick up your damn phone. I am already at Rebekah's so just come over, k.'

'Lia we can't have a sleepover without you so hurry.'

'God, Ce. Get your arse down to Bekah's now.'

'OMG, Klaus just ask me out. I told him no. but it was no fun doing the game without you. So call me if you can't get to Bekah's we will come to yours.'

'Did you know that no one is starting without you Cecilia?'

'When you finally get this voicemail, don't get changed just come over in your PJ's, K.'

'Defiantly make sure your wearing cute PJ's.'

'If you don't hurry, I will break into the boarding house and kidnap you.'

'If Stefan and Damon ask your coming to mine. HURRY!'

Wow, the voicemails were all one minute after the other, god she is so impatient. I decide to listen to Bekah's although I knew they were probably saying what Caroline's said.

'Wear cute PJ's and get down here fast. Sleepover, yay.'

'Hey Ce, Care is already here. PLEASE DON'T BAIL ON ME!'

'We can't throw a sleepover without our best friend Lia, so get here now.'

'If you don't hurry I will tell everyone your secret.'

'Oh my god, he asked Care out and she said NO!'

'I was thinking about daring Caroline to kiss- DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!'

Caroline shouted the 'don't even think about it.'

'Hurry up, I refuse to start without you. So just get here now.'

'Do you want to watch the chick flicks movies, Care said yeah. What about you?'

'JUST COME HERE NOW!'

'I swear we won't get caught."

"If Stef or Pervert ask where you are going say that it's none of their bee's wax.'

I giggled at Bekah's impenitence. The rapidly got changed into my PJ's which consists of; a white top, that had my name written on it in fancy writing, with a rose design around it, with pink and white cheeked shorts and a cream bow, my hair was pinned to one side and curly. I put on high heel pink shoes and a white leather jacket and travelled rapidly down the stairs. As I was about to walk out the Boarding House, Stefan and Damon were coming in.

"And where do you think you're going, Cecilia?"

Damon teased friendly.

"It's none of your business pervert however if you must know I am going to Caroline's for a sleepover."

They nodded, obviously thinking about Elena again.

"Well, by then."

The ride there was one have done about a thousand times, since Rebekah had one dared me to ride to her then the Salvatore Boarding ten times wearing nothing. NOTHING! Not even underwear.

I finally arrived there and was instantly tickled to the ground by Caroline and Rebekah.

"Hey, easy on the human."

No I hadn't told them I was an angel, I don't think I ever will.

"Sorry. Bekah was convinced something had happened to you."

Caroline was saying apologetically while getting of me, pulling Rebekah with her.

"You never know in this place."

Rebekah defended herself, a bit embarrassed at being caught caring. I jumped on her pulling her into a massive hug.

"Awe, I love Bekah!"

Caroline laughed loudly while Rebekah was yelling,

"HELP! CAROLINE OUR BEST FRIEND IS A LESBO."

When I finally stopped laughing I noticed our audience. Elijah, Niklaus and Kol was standing in front of the mansion watching and laughing with us. Rebekah and Caroline had yet to notice, as well as the fact the brothers had yet to notice who was actually with Rebekah. Of course, Niklaus being there when we had sleepovers at his mansion knew it was us.

"Caroline, if you don't stop tickling me I will speed up to Niklaus now and tell him you fancy him."

"BEKAH!"

I screamed at her sacredly.

"Nik's right here!"

Bekah tell looked up rapidly and noticed her three brothers at the door.

"Shit."

Caroline swore loudly then glared murderously towards Rebekah.

"Damn, Care, I am so sorry. I would happily let you drive a dagger through my heart. Then take it out next century."

What! No! Caroline's face softened quickly.

"I wouldn't do that over some guy, Bekah."

"Yeah, she's not Elena."

I defended Caroline and comforted Bekah at the same time.

"HEY! Elena's my friend, Lia."

"Whatever, lets watch chick flicks."

The girls laughed quietly at what I said then followed me inside.

As soon as we were inside I heard the boys teasing Nik, laughing about his flushed cheeks. I took one glance at Rebekah and Caroline then burst into fits of giggles on the floor. Rapidly followed by Bekah and Care. After another laughing fit we sat up as Elijah, Niklaus and Kol speeded in. Elijah froze in shock staring at me, and Nik shook his head expressed whereas Kol smirked deviously in my direction.

"Hey! Why does Cecilia get all the attention?"

Caroline demanded excitedly. She was excited because Kol was staring at me and she knew I like him, a bit. Okay, may be a lot.

"Because she's the pretty one."

Kol voice's held matter of fact tone to it, making it seem like an everyday thing to say.

"I'd say."

That was Elijah, trying to ignore the butterflies and Kol's murderous growling, I smiled in thanks to Elijah.

In an instant Elijah was pinned against the door, Kol growling viciously in his face.

"Woo, calm down Kol."

I heard Rebekah say nicely, that just seem to make Kol tighten his grip on Elijah's throat.

"Kol, it's alright. Let him go."

I say softly, taking small steps towards him.

"What are you doing? Cecilia, he will kill you in seconds, if you go near him when he's like this."

I ignore Rebekah's reasoning and continued to stroll cautiously towards Kol. When I was next to him I grabbed his arm, tugging lightly to pull him away from Elijah. Kol's vampire face relaxed back into his human face, and he dropped Elijah to the floor. He gripped my hand and pulled me back away from Elijah. When he loosened his grip on my hand I pushed myself forward towards Elijah. He was already on his feet, he stared into my bright green before saying,

"What's your secret, Ce?"

This is why I never wanted to make friends with a vampire.

"I haven't got one."

He sighed unhappily, he seemed to regain himself quickly fore he glanced towards Kol.

"I'm glad to see something's just refuse to change."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

I quizzed sweetly.

"Even after a few centuries man still fight over you."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor in that moment, causing me to blush lightly. Elijah didn't seem to notice fore he continued…

"Seriously though, Ce. What are you? You do not age. Your eyes are impossibly bright and your hair is darker than the night's sky. Yet you are still human, angelic, yes but human all the same."

Realization crossed Niklaus's eyes as soon as Elijah spoke the word angelic.

"Of course she's angelic."

He spoke, voice void of emotion.

"I would hope any angel would be angelic."

Looks like my secrets out. That lines sounds familiar I wonder where I have heard it, probably in a film or something's. I didn't have time to drool on that because Rebekah seemed to have finally recovered from her startled state.

"W-what?"

Ok, maybe she's not.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing, sister? I said that-"

Kol cut Nik of rather rudely, it was kind of mean but oh well.

"Angels don't exist."

Instantly I was offended. Oh, vampires, witches, doppelgangers and werewolf can exist. Obviously angels don't exist.

"Actually Kol they do. I have met a few in my time, in fact legend has it there was only five angels. I had heard of every one of their deaths. Arabella was the first to die, Anastasia, was the next. Beatrice followed not long after. Belinda then Cassandra. All five angels killed by Mikael. I watched as he did it."

I was seeing red, all I could think about was to hurt him, make him suffer because obviously they had to suffer to kill themselves.

I was hardly aware when the ground start to shake, the air disappearing out the room. I did the one think I knew would harm any vampire. I bled all of the blood out of him. I made sure it was slow as a deep cut made its way across his stomach and arms. I heard him scream in agony however it wasn't enough.

"Klaus! What's happening?"

I vaguely heard Caroline's panicked voice. I felt my eyes brighten to luminous green as a terrible pain spread threw my upper back. I knew what was happening, I had felt this pain thousands of times. My wings.

"Oh my god."

I think it was Caroline.

"Incredible."

Elijah.

"Shockingly amazing."

Rebekah.

"Beautiful"

Kol. I was defiantly sure this time, I seemed to be able to recognise his voice anywhere. Suddenly Klaus screamed in pain. Blood now dripping from his ears.

"It's Cecilia. She's doing it, how do we stop her?"

"Grab her and reason with her?"

Elijah suggested kindly. They all seemed to agree because next thing I know Caroline, Elijah, and Rebekah are running at me. They didn't get far because I waved my wings powerfully lifting me slightly off the ground. While knocking Elijah, Rebekah and Caroline out. All of a sudden I felt a gentle hand on my arm, it spun me around so I was no longer facing Nik. I felt my body relax as I stared into gorgeous brown eyes.

"Calm down, angel."

One of Kol's hand went to brush my hair out my face, when he placed his palm on my cheek. Nik's yelps died down until there was none. Then I collapsed…

Kol's P.O.V:

I rapidly grabbed her as she fell. Panic surged through my body, was that normal? Will she be alright? Was she just using too much power? It was then I heard five pairs of feet walking towards my angel. I growled warningly to them, they can't touch her, she's mine. I was unable to put a name to the faces before me.

"Kol. We do not wish to harm her. I swear."

I consider this for a second, the stranger seemed to be generally concerned. I nodded and allowed them to come closer to the unconscious beauty in my arms.

Hours passed and she was yet to wake. I had not let her out of my arms for a second whenever anyone went to touch her, I kicked them in their private parts. Without any warning I was able to see her outstanding eyes once again.

Cecilia P.O.V:

I was met with the devils eyes once I was awake, the eyes in which I would pay to look into all day.

"Finally. You had me worried there, angel."

I smirked playfully.

"The infamous Kol Mikaelson worried? What has the world come to?"

I teased cockily, I had just taken down a hybrid, cut me some slack. He chuckled softly, I felt the vibrations travel down his chest, it was then I realized I was in his arms.

"Kol?"

"Yes, angel?"

"You can put me down now."

He smiled a genuine smile. Not a smirk.

"I know, love, I know."

I just stared straight into his eyes in a trance, loving the way he held me close. He wasn't going to put me down, not that I was complaining.

"Finally, you're awake."

Said Rebekah's voice. I was pulled out of Kol's arms and into hers.

"We have all been so worried, especially me and Caroline."

It was then I noticed everyone in the room, including Niklaus. I went up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Owe, love. What was that for?"

"That was for just watching Mikael kill them. I may have not knew them but I have spent one thousand years running, petrified if anyone found out I was an angel because they all died."

God that felt good to get out.

"Oh. Fancy telling us how there is a sixth angel, or are you just one of the others in disguise. I thought there was only five siblings."

"Siblings?"

"Yeah, legend has it angels are made by two dead people have sex on the other side, that when a dead person fell pregnant and gave birth to angels. Every angel that was found was killed. So the five siblings travelled to earth. To protect themselves, eventually finding love."

Angels? Siblings? Legend? People on the other side killing angels?

"God no. Can legend get anything else wrong?"

I giggled to myself. Everyone gave me the 'are you crazy' look.

"First of all, angels are made not born. We were created by a bunch of dead witches. To help people on the other side. We were never allowed to help anything supernatural, or anyone that died a supernatural death. I was made forever sixteen, Cassandra seventeen, Belinda eighteen, Beatrice nineteen, Arabella twenty and Anastasia twenty one. I was abandon as soon as I was made, witches said something about feeling a dark presence with me. I don't really remember the other angels fore I had to run before the angels killed me. That what I did. I stayed in hiding for five hundred years, when I could I help the supernatural adjust. Then in the 11th century after vamps were made all angels were sent to earth to protect the people there. Everyone had forgotten about the sixth. So that why there were five angels. I travelled the world for a decade then I heard of their deaths and I ran. Never staying in one place longer than a year. So that's my story."

Everyone seemed too shocked to comment.

"I thought angels were be good, though?"

Rebekah reasoned kindly.

"I thought vampire's burn when a cross touches them."

I shot back densely.

"Ouch. Take the cross away from my skin. It burns."

Kol yelped dramatically, picking up a cross from the nearby table.

"I think it's too late to watch the movies."

Caroline told us.

"Agreed."

Rebekah muttered quietly, a bit disappointed.

"What! No!"

Everyone laughed loudly at my expression and words.

"Night everyone."

Was all Rebekah said, dragging Caroline and I upstairs and in to her room.

"I hate you Bekah."

I muttered under my breath, loud enough for her and Caroline to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this Chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, as simple as that. If you thought I did then I have to admit, I would be rather worried.

Chapter Six:

Mmmm… what a wonderful night. Rebekah and Caroline didn't even question about me, they just accepted my despite the fact that vampires are meant to be the devils, not that I have ever shared that opinion. We had done what we normally do on our sleepovers. We gave each other makeovers, played truth or dare, gossiped then we watch really sad films like the titanic. Cry then go sleep. All in all a great night, especially since I don't have to hide anymore, I didn't have to force my eyes stay to the too-bright-green-eyes-already instead of the luminous green the go when I'm crying. However this morning I received a phone call of Stefan telling me he was going to pick me up from Caroline's in an hour. A certain Gilbert must be getting jealous that I am with her best friend.

I really didn't understand why Caroline was friends with Elena, a bitch who always thinks about themselves. Then Bonnie a judgmental slag. That didn't even talk to Caroline when she became a vampire although Caroline was always there for Bonnie. But what do you expect from a pair of cows?

I was quick in waking Caroline and getting to hers fast. So that is why I am currently being driven to the grill with Stefan, Damon and of course the doppelbitcher.

"Are we here yet?"

I whined childishly. Stefan chuckled softly then says,

"Soon. It not even that far. Stop whining already."

Elena snorted rather loudly in the back, bitch.

"Damon. Have you heard? All the originals are back in town. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Klaus."

I told him teasingly.

"Yes, I knew I just had bigger problems to worry about like Alaric being a murder and trying to kill all vamps and founding families."

My jaw hit the floor. Alaric? He always seemed like a good person to me, never had the courage to do something like that.

"What? You can't be serious?"

Of course he can't be serious, I thought sarcastically. Sirius is Harry Potter's godfather.

"Yep. He was the one who killed Bryan Walters and Bill Forbes, he has tried to kill Meredith and Elena and all!"

Shame he didn't kill Elena, the world would be better off without her. Bryan Walters is just some random who I knew nothing about, as was Meredith so I didn't care if they died. But Bill Forbes. I now had a new found anger towards Alaric, I knew once I had my say to him I would get over it (after all Alaric was one of the few I could stand in the Scooby Doo gang), it took Caroline a long time to get over the death of her father, Rebekah and I often heard her cry herself to sleep, where was Elena and Bonnie in all this? Thinking about themselves.

We finally arrived at our destination and walked into the grill to meet Alaric and Meredith. Whereas everyone was planning to help Alaric I was planning to get drunk. We walked causally inside and joined both Meredith and Alaric at their table near the bar.

"So… Killed anyone lately Alaric?"

I quizzed in a harsh tone.

"I mean I don't care about Gilbert, alters and her-"

Nodding my head towards Meredith.

"But Bill Forbes, do you know how many times I comforted Caroline as she cried herself to sleep, begging for her father. Well, at least you have some decency to look guilty."

Which was true Alaric did seem to look ashamed and embarrassed at having an eighteen year old tell him off. Then I smiled politely to him, happy that I got to say that, Alaric smiled back, understanding that I just needed to get that out. We were back to being friends now, as we have been since I got drunk with him and Damon once.

"Ouch, feisty angel. Feisty."

I heard his voice in my ear, I supressed the sudden urge to shiver as I felt his breath on my face.

"Get away from her."

I hear Stefan demanded forcefully, but his voice seemed so far away although he was standing opposite me. It was official, I had gone insane.

"I would do as you say because…"

Kol challenged warningly.

"Don't worry I won't bite her. I promise. Or maybe I will. Better yet, I'll just bite Elena."

"Or you can just leave us the hell alone."

I heard a familiar blonde join the conversation.

"Care, just leave it. He isn't worth wasn't your breath on."

I stared apologetically to Kol as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as well as what seemed to be sadness, I was grateful when another blonde entered the conversation.

"I'm sure you have it the other way around. It is us that shouldn't be wasting our breath on infants like you. Come Kol."

"Still no progress in becoming friends with Rebekah then?"

Stefan's question sounds more like a statement.

"She's a tough cookie to crack."

Was all I said in reply?

"Right. Considering that you two fail to do that there's a new plan."

Caroline finally seems to be listening.

"What's the plan then Stef?"

She says kindly.

"Caroline get to work on Klaus."

Caroline sighed dramatically, I knew she hated using Klaus for their stupid plans that never work anyway.

"And you Ce, you get your charming smile and go to Kol now."

Damon finishes for Stefan, Caroline being the great best friend she is stuck up for me.

"Why? I mean I know why I have to go to Klaus but why does Lia have to go to Kol."

She knew I would hate using him. Awe, Care Bear.

"Because it is obvious that Kol has a thing for her."

Damon explained reasonably, I snorted quietly.

"But she's human, I mean I can defend myself. She can't."

"Hey!"

I shout towards Caroline, a little offended until realised that she was trying to help me.

"I'm right though, aren't I?"

Elena ignores me and starts on with her rant.

"So what, Care? She can get information that can save my life, all our lives. Just by a bit of flirting with him."

Elena says nodding to everyone.

"It's not like they have tried to kill us recently. You just need to get over what they all did and move on. Forget about them and everything."

Care Bear threw right back at her.

"YOU'RE DEFENDING THE ORIGINALS AND HER OVER ME? I THOUGHT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND. OBVIOUSLY I WAS MISTAKEN! YOUR JUST SHALLOW AND WORTHLESS, NO ONE EVEN LIKES YOU CAROLINE. WOULD YOU JUST GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?"

Instantly I defended Caroline.

"SHE'S NOT THE WORTHLESS UNWANTED ONE, YOU SELFISH BITCH! CAROLINE HAS DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! EVERTHING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY SHE'S YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS IGNORE HER AND ABANDON HER! LIKE WHEN HER FATHER DIED, THE NEXT DAY YOU HAD HER GOING TO THAT BALL BECAUSE WHAT DOES IT MATTER THAT CAROLINE FEELS, AS LONG AS PRECIOUS ELENA GILBERT IS SAFE! EVERYONE ELSE CAN GO TO HELL! I BET THE ONLY REASON YOU DON'T LIKE THE ORIGINAL IS BECAUSE THEY DON'T WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU WALK ON! YOU'RE A SPOILT ROTTEN BRAT WHO NEEDS TO LEARN THAT NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT HER! WHAT WRONG ELENA? DID I HURT YOUR FEELINGS? WELL, SCREW YOU!"

Whoops, didn't mean to get that angry.

"Please stop."

I heard Caroline beg as Elena opened her mouth to answer back.

"I'll do it Elena. I am sure Cecilia will help and all. Won't you?"

I could that was Caroline's excuse to get away from them so she could cry so I unwillingly agreed.

"Great. Now, that's settled it seems our mini Elijah is back."

"Reports Damon Salvatore live at the Mystic Grill."

I mock childishly.

"Oh whatever. Go to him."

I look towards Caroline rapidly, she nodded her head encouraging, silently saying 'you can do this.' I exhaled then travelled towards Kol whispering so low that only originals will be able to hear.

"I have to flirt with you, Kol."

As I sat next to him I saw him smirk briefly in my direction.

"You just couldn't resist me could you angel?"

"No Kol, after all the arguing I realised that… t-that I just might be falling in love with you."

I say in that most dramatic voice I would manage, Kol snorted loudly, I looked into his eyes to see him silently laughing at me.

"Do me a favour, get over yourself Kol."

He clearly decided to ignore my last comment.

"That was an amazing argument you had with the Gilbert girl over there. So why did you suddenly decide to do as she says. I always had you down for the troublemaker in the Scooby Doo gang."

I winked, causing him to chuckle to himself. He turned around to face and suddenly got this dreamy look about him, he seemed to be lost in thought. I just stare into his eyes, don't having the will power to look away. He didn't seem to realize that he had put one hand on my waist pulling me closer, while his other was brushing my hair back then softly place it on my cheek. Unconsciously, I looked towards him lips, something he didn't miss, but he didn't make no smartarse comment, he just drew me closer leaning in until…

Caroline came over a literally dragged me of Kol screaming about how we forgot the dance, about how we have to help everyone prepare for it. Realization sunk into me on what my best friend was saying.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Right, Cecilia calm. HOW COULD YOU FORGET?"

Caroline laughed lightly.

"How could you forget?"

She shot back.

"Who said I forgot?"

"You. By the way you reacted."

That made them laugh, god they must go. Kol who had already released Cecilia turned to Caroline and said,

'Make sure she wears something short, love."

Then stalked off in his usual bad boy style.

"God, he is such a horny vampire. Well, all vampire are but he's even hornier."

We laugh then leave the Grill to go and decorate the school.

I knocked gently on Alaric's flat door, there he stood, looking kind of upset.

"Alaric, I am so sorry. I didn't mean a thing I said. I was just upset. I know I was harsh."

"It's alright, Cecilia, you had every right to say what you did. I was being an idiot. Thinking that everyone would understand."

"No, Alaric you are not an idiot, you're bigger than this. You're bigger than alter ego as pervert likes to call it. You can and you will survive this. I will be there for you, through everything. Alaric, you're kind of one of my best friends. I would do anything for you."

He just smiled sadly.

"I hope your right Ce, I really do. You're one of my best friends to Ce."

And with that he shut the door and went back into his apartment.

Finally, we were here at the 'oh so great party.' Caroline and I were upset that Rebekah wasn't here. When Caroline and I had called Rebekah this morning seemed odd, almost as if she didn't know them at all. Unsure of what to do Caroline and I decide to talk to about it tomorrow with her, since she hadn't been answering her phone since then. I hadn't seen Elijah all day either. We were shocked and frightened when Rebekah didn't show up for the dance because we knew that Rebekah had always wanted to go to one.

I glanced towards Caroline who was wearing a red dress, white gloves and long chain necklace and her hair in some funky do. She was dancing happily with Tyler, I knew she loved Tyler however it was more like a brotherly love, she told me it felt wrong every time they kissed or had sex. I on the other hand was wearing a blue and green dress, with a belt in the middle, long black gloves, and my hairstyle was similar to Caroline's I had it curled so tight that my hair looked short. Yeah, I defiantly love modern clothing, but compared to clothing in the 1920 I saw why Rebekah thought that women in the 21st century look like prostitutes. I think that people in the 20's so overdressed. After a bit of walking about I get extremely bored.

Then I suddenly walked into to someone who had just made my dance so much. Kol Mikaelson, I love you so much.

Love? Where did that come from? I suppose it was just a figure of speech.

"Kol, you've saved my life. Let's dance."

He nodded, happily joining me on the dance floor. He seemed to be think about something.

"Are you ok, Kol? If you're not maybe we shouldn't dance, you don't have to dance."

He was being uncharacteristically quiet, that worried me more than I liked.

"No, it fine angel."

I didn't even try to force a smile, I was too frightened for Kol. What has something has happened?

"It's just… It's you, angel. You confuse me, one minute you care, the next you don't. It frightens me sometimes. One minute I understand you, the next… Do you know what I mean? I hardly know you, but I want to, I never wanted to get to know someone before, angel. But with you it's different, you're my little confusing angel."

I just stare at him, amazed that he was putting so much thought into it. No one had ever really done that for me.

"Well, where would the fun be if I was easy to understand, Kol?"

"Oh, trust me, angel. We could still have fun."

I giggled helplessly, god I sound like a school girl. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Scooby Doo going out of the dance. Probably to Alaric's classroom.

"Do you feel like spying?"

Kol questioned innocently, I smirked deviously. Hey, I'm supposed to be the angel and him the devil.

"Of course. You didn't really have to ask."

We followed the Scooby Doo gang, careful not to make noise. I was sure surprised when I saw Niklaus.

"Nik?"

I heard Kol say from the side of me.

"Kol, I see you decide to come to the party after all. Shame. I was planning on calling you."

The Scooby Doo gang was all openly glaring at Kol, it seems that Kol isn't everyone's favourite person, oh well.

"Well, brother I am here so please explain to me what is going on."

Niklaus gave Kol a look which clearly said 'this is a dangerous and serious situation.'

"Caroline, why don't you take Cecilia back to the dance."

Kol suggested firmly, showing it wasn't as much as a question as an order.

"NO! Caroline don't. It's my choice where I go and what I do, I am not leaving at all."

I stomped my foot making Klaus and Caroline's lips twitch.

"Angel, come on. Be reasonable."

He reasoned kindly, although I could tell he was slightly angry by the tighten jaw.

"I am. You can't tell me or Caroline what to do."

Damon's voice cut through the rest I was planning on saying.

"Right. Just leave her here this isn't helping Elena."

Everyone but Kol and I nod.

"I don't get it. What's going on?"

I say confusedly.

"Maybe you haven't notice but we vampires can't get out the school to get to Esther and stop her from harming Elena or Alaric."

Wow, it has all been going down and we haven't even noticed.

"Sooo… What's the plan?"

I quizzed, uninterested, I was having a good time anyway, I don't if we can't leave. Well, I can leave but you know what I mean.

"Well, vampires can't get out, so were going to send Matt and Jeremy to stop Esther, after all she is human. Can't be that hard, while Bonnie works on taking the wall down so we can get out. I suppose Jeremy and Matt could use the extra hand so you will be going with them. Okay?"

Damon says as if it was an everyday thing, I suppose it kind of was for them. I was about to nod, when Kol decided to speak up again.

"She's going nowhere near Esther."

He growled viciously at Damon, awe, it was kind of cute. And sexy at the same time.

"Look Kol-"

Damon was rather rudely cut off by an understanding Niklaus, what has the world come to?

"Brother, they are more than a match for Esther. Remember brother, she can protect herself."

Kol seemed doubtful for an instant then growled softly.

"I'll be fine, Kol. Esther is doing this for a reason, it will probably be to kill you guys, think of you and your family, Kol. I promise I'll be fine."

He nodded, worriedly, then reluctantly released me from his grip. I nodded towards Damon and continued to travel outside to the barrier, then I took a deep breathe, this is sooo going to kill my energy.

"Ready, Cecilia?"

Determination took over me as soon as Matt spoke those words.

"Where's Rebekah and Elijah?"

I asked as I walked through the barrier, and begun to run, following Matt and Jeremy.

"Esther daggered them both."

She did what? I will kill that fucking daughter of a bitch.

When we got there we got there Matt passed me a stake and told me to be quiet, although this seemed to attract Esther attention.

"Where's Elena?"

Esther just completely ignored them and turned towards me.

"You have power, I can sense it. Well, this is a twist to what I was expecting."

"Jeremy!"

Oh, Matt and I can go to hell for trying to save her, the only reason I am doing this is because Caroline told me that Esther had tried to kill the originals before, I didn't want that to happen.

"How foolish of you, saving the thing that will kill you."

She directed towards all of us. I didn't listen to what she said next so when Matt and Jeremy were suddenly pointing the guns at each other, I was startled. Esther ignore their shouting for control and turned towards me.

"My magic does not work on you. Join me dear, join me on my mission to rid the earth of the things that will kill you in a heartbeat."

I just gave her the look, the look that also translates to 'you're crazy, bitch.' She sighed disappointedly.

"When the witches told me about you, I hope that their realization was wrong, I see now that-"

Suddenly Esther was stabbed, Alaric! There's this new vibe to him, one that could be classed as dangerous or upsetting.

One I have seen so many times.

"Where's my ring?"

It was then it hit me, he was in turning into a vampire.

"Alaric…"

We all walked back into the house thing, Elena explain everything that happened. I tuned out most of it, trying to absorb the fact that Alaric was becoming a vampire.

"I am going through the transition, Jeremy."

"What! NO! Alaric, you have to. If you don't you'll die."

I shout outraged that he was choosing to die, I suddenly understood why Caroline was going to force her father to feed.

"I knew, but I'm dangerous enough as a human, imagine what I'll be like as a vampire."

I couldn't stop it anymore, I started to cry, fresh tears falling down my face. Jeremy was about to storm of when Elena stopped him.

"Jeremy-"

Alaric started.

"Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I have to be the man of the house."

Alaric smiled, a very sad smile and pulled Jeremy into a gigantic hug.

"I won't."

He promised. He let go.

"Goodbye Jeremy."

I could tell them both wanted to cry, Jeremy walked out of the place, I was sure I saw tears glistening on his cheek.

"This all my fault."

God, when it's finally not her fault Elena Gilbert thinks it is, but when it is her fault she is completely oblivious.

"You left… I forced you to wear your ring, I forced you to look after me and Jeremy…"

"Hey, don't do that. Looking after you and Jeremy is the closes thing I have had to the life I wanted."

"Alaric, please. I beg of you. Don't let yourself die. We can get through this, remember you're the bigger person."

I pleaded, I was just one minute away of getting on my hands and knees. He smiled, it was small and hardly noticeable. He pulled Elena into a long hug and when he let go of her, Elena walked outside.

"Cecilia… Your one of my best friends too. Meeting you was both great and scary because you are weird when you're drunk. I wish I had the time to get to know you properly… what I have seen of you so far, shows what an amazing person you are. I wish this didn't have to be goodbye."

"It doesn't Alaric, it doesn't. You can feed, it not as bad as Elena makes it-"

"It's my choice, Ce. Please respect it. I never seen myself as a vampire, and it's too risky. I really wish it wasn't."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye, 'Ric."

"Truth be told, neither am I. When is anyone ever ready to say goodbye, really?"

I was aware that the tears from before have only gotten worse.

"Hey. Cecilia, it's going too alright. You can get through this, you're strong. Not just physically, mentally. Keep fighting, Ce. Never stop fighting."

He told me only making the tears worse.

"That's all I ever do, 'Ric, I am tired, I am tired of fighting, I'm tired of living. Maybe there's a spell or something, we can swap places, I can die, and Bonnie could look into it."

He was shaking his head.

"No, Cecilia, never give up that fight. Even if you get turned into a vampire and you have to keep fighting for eternity, never stop. It's not your time now, Ce. I will miss you. But I think it's time for you to go now."

I nod sadly. I gave him a huge hug, I think this is the biggest and longest hug I have ever given someone. We stroll outside. Alaric looking depressed and I just cry shamelessly.

"Goodbye Alaric."

I say as we are outside. I turn to see pervert, Stef, Care bear, Tyler, Jeremy, doppelbitcher and Tyler.

"Goodbye Cecilia."

He says slowly, making me sob, I go and stand by Tyler and Care Bear. Alaric glances at us all once before going into the thing. My sobs become louder.

"Shhh… c'mon let's get you home. I'll see you later, Tyler"

We was walking to the boarding house Caroline supporting me as I cried, the tears just wouldn't stop, but suddenly Caroline did. I was too tired to care, it was the truth what I said to Alaric. I am tired, tired of fighting, tired of living. I just haven't got the will power to kill myself, that I promised to Alaric I wouldn't stop fighting.

"What are you doing here, Kol?"

Caroline's voice got my attention I lifted my head up to see Kol, my mood heighten a little. It wasn't enough to stop me from crying.

"I'll take it from here."

Was all he said.

"Now isn't the time Kol. Can't you see that she is upset?"

"C-Care, its f-fine. Go to T-Tyler now, y-you didn't even h-have t-to walk me b-back you k-know."

My voice broke a few times, showing that I was still upset.

"What's wrong? What did she do?"

Kol demanded forcefully.

"N-Nothing to me, K-Kol."

I promised, somehow knowing that was all he was worried about. My suspicion seemed to be right because he instantly relaxed.

"Are you okay?"

I nod unable to talk with the new lump in my throat.

"By- See you, Care."

"I'll be a phone call away."

She promised as she walked away.

"Why are you crying?"

Kol asked awkwardly, I could tell he wasn't use to people crying.

"S-She k-killed A-Alaric."

I stuttered helplessly.

The rest of the walk was silent, it was comfortable, and it left me time to think. Think about fighting, about living, about being strong.

"Kol…"

"I hate seeing you like this, what can I do? I don't know what to do. How do I make you feel better? How do I make you laugh? How do I make you smile? Tell me, please. I'll do anything."

I almost smirked.

"Just give me time to grieve Kol, that's all I need."

He nodded, unhappily.

"Bye Kol."


	7. Author's note

**So Sorry, I haven't written in ages and everything. It's just I have my GCSE's this year in school, which is a total arse ache. And I had forgotten my password. I know that it's a bit stupid, not to just click on forgot password. But I am one of those people that if they can't do something once, I will try over and over again to get it right. It is just the way I am, sooo…**

**Once again sorry but I promise I will update some chapters tomorrow.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Here's the Chapter, like I said I would update and thanks xoMarie for telling me the drinking age limit was 21 in the United States. I really had no idea. This Chapter is short but the next one is like extra-long.

_Chapter Seven:_

"It seems that no one else came to clean up."

Caroline says, I give her a soft smile then continue cleaning. Truth be told, the only reason I was here was to distract myself from…

"Yeah, I called Rebekah and she said she should be over soon. I told her I was sorry about her mother, and she, well you know."

I tell Caroline knowing it will a little comfort to have an originals help with cleaning, personally I wanted this to go really slow. I needed the distraction.

"Well she better get here soon, or else…"

Again, I just smile a small smile.

"Are you Ok? I mean you haven't really had that long to get over something's…"

"I'm fine, Caroline."

I say really harshly, I didn't mean it. I was just upset.

"You want to know what I think."

"No, not really."

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. You have only agreed to come here because it will distract you from Alaric death."

I wince, it was still painful to hear that.

"Cecilia, I know it's hard but we will get through this together with Bekah."

"I'm going to… I need the toilet. I'll be back in a minute."

Truth was I was planning on going to Alaric's old classroom to… I don't know, I just knew there was something dangerous there. Call it a sixth sense. Because it was clearly right, as soon as I walked into the classroom I was hit over the head by something heavy.

When I awoke, I saw Caroline tied to a desk by vervain ropes.

"Caroline!"

I ran towards her, ready to untie the ropes when I was pushed back by a powerful force. I looked up to see…

"Alaric!"

"Hello Cecilia, I'm sorry but I am going to have to tie you up, considering your friendship with Blondie here."

He does exactly what he said he would then walks to the desk at the front of the room to make a phone call.

"Whoever this it is not funny."

"Who else would it be?"

"'Ric?"

"Listen closely, I'm at the school… I have Caroline and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get into your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going I will kill her."

I heard Caroline gasp at the side of me, as Alaric hung the phone up.

"Hey, why not tell her about me?"

I say slightly offended.

"Because I plan on using you as a leverage."

"Oh-Kay, then."

While Alaric wasn't looking I focused all my energy on making Caroline's ropes loose so she won't feel the vervain, I was delighted when I saw it work, she shot me a grateful and pretended to still be in pain. But suddenly Alaric takes two pencil and stabs them into Caroline's hands.

"Care!"

I focus on the pain she is clearly feeling and try to ease a bit, it seems to work because her face relaxed a bit.

Then I felt it, my skin was burning, it felt as if it was on fire, my hands felt like it was broken in several places, as if my bone had crack in the middle. I was brief reminded of the time when a vampire hunter shove a knife threw my stomach expect the pain was in my hand.

"Alaric, stop. Please, this isn't you."

He just laughed a drew the pencil in deeper, Caroline cried out in pain however being an angel I knew when someone was faking stuff, she was faking the pain so Alaric didn't get suspicious, Caroline didn't need to know I was feeling the pain instead. And God was it painfully, I could feel my veins burst in my hand, although I knew that wasn't happening. I felt the whole through my bones, which wasn't there, it took everything in me not to scream.

"Stop!"

Elena, thank god. I have never been, or I don't think I ever will be as happy as I am now to see Elena.

"Elena, take a seat."

He then takes the cloth out of Caroline's mouth instantly I felt relief. The burning around my mouth was going down. Of course, I wasn't surprised when Alaric was going to put the cloth around her mouth again, after dipping it in vervain. Keeping the act of pretending she was in pain, Caroline cried.

"No, no, no more, please no more!"

Elena seemed to final realize that we were being tortured because she stood up and screamed…

"Alaric, Stop!"

Because he was so going to listen to that, he pushed Elena back in her seat, telling her to stay there then continued what he was doing.

"Why are you doing...?"

"This keeps the vervain in her system, it's like a…"

I didn't even hear what he said after the pain was unbearable. My insides felt like they were burning up, my mouth was on fire, it was like the fire was inside of me, as if my insides were on fire. Caroline screamed in fake pain, while I tried to keep my mouth shut. Elena reached out to comfort Caroline.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery."

"What? No!"

"Isn't this what you wanted Elena for me to teach you how to kill a vampire? Well, here's a vampire Elena,"

Alaric pointed the stake towards Caroline when he 'here's a vampire' then he turned to point it at Elena.

"Kill her!"

"This isn't what I want."

There she goes again thinking if she doesn't want it then we won't do it because Miss Elena doesn't want it. News flash Gilbert not everything's about you.

"Of course it is. All those hours you spend training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter Elena. Though, you've never actually stake a vampire before."

After Elena refuses to do it, Alaric drags her up and shoves the white oak stake in her hand. Elena then tries to stake Alaric, sadly he grabbed her arm.

"I thought I taught you better than that."

"You did."

She picks up the glass of vervain and smashed it in his face, nice going Elena. She rapidly unties Caroline and tells her to run.

I felt relief that the pain had finally gone and I quickly stopped myself from feeling Caroline's pain, of course Elena tried to untie me but Alaric slams her against the lockers. I couldn't hear what they were saying, the next thing I know he let her go and the Salvatore's are there. Rapidly I put their pain into me, I needed to help them, suddenly Alaric pushes them off him which is good enough to give bruises and then a sharp pain goes through my spine, it was broken, I looked to see Stefan's back broken, so I focus all my energy on Damon, only to have my neck snapped, it didn't hurt as much as the back, it was a quick pain.

Next thing I know Niklaus is there and I focus on him, god. Why do I have to be so kind to feel everyone's pain, luckily Klaus didn't get beaten up instead he put his hand over Alaric's heart. Then there was power, I could sense it, Bonnie. Then it goes, as soon as I- I mean Klaus has his wrist snapped. Ouch that really hurt. Then Alaric tries to stake Niklaus, no!

"STOP! Let him go or I'll kill myself!"

Don't she see that he has no humanity?

"Put it down Elena."

Suddenly a force knocked Alaric out the way, then snapped his neck. Thank god, my arm was starting to ach from helping Niklaus hold the stake away.

"It's seems that I have been missing all the fun."

Says a voice I know too well.

"Kol."

Elena gasped.

"Hello, doppelganger. Please do continue, you seemed to have it all figure out, so do share."

Elena just shook her head, my resistance was draining so her mind zoomed into me.

'_I can't tell, Klaus or Kol that Alaric's life is connected to mine, they would kill me.'_

"Shame, you're lucky I didn't come here to find that out, or even find out why Alaric is still… half alive. Where's Cecilia?"

I heard Kol say.

"I-in the classroom."

Elena stuttered carefully.

"Since when was Cecilia here?"

Nik asked oblivious.

"She was here before I was."

Elena gasped out.

I didn't hear the rest because all of a sudden Kol was in front of me. He started to untie me.

"Eavesdropping, are we angel?"

I smirk deviously.

"Of course not."

"As if you would do such a thing."

I threw my arms around his neck and hug him as close as I could.

'_I'm glad my angel's ok, I don't know what I would have done without her.'_

"Did you know that Elena's life was connected to Alaric's? So if Elena dies, so does Alaric. Just a thought."

All of a sudden there was a swash sound.

"It seems like Niklaus has taken Elena."

I asked innocently.

"Your evil, do you know that?"

"Of course, but you love it."

'_Yes, yes I do.'_

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, angel."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We need to get out of here, Alaric waking up."

I nod reluctantly, I didn't want to move, and I was quite comfortable without the ropes.

"Let's go to Caroline's."

We decided to walk slowly to Caroline's after I told him I used a lot of magic today, safe to say his thoughts was filled with concern.

'_Will she be alright? Has Alaric hurt her in anyway? God, help him if he did. Maybe I should just take her to mine. She obviously needs to rest. How can she look so amazing why looking so pale and drained?'_

"How did you know I was at the school with Alaric anyway?"

"Rebekah, she had come to the school to finish the cleaning, then she saw Alaric speaking with Caroline, safe to say she was curious. She listened in, Caroline was saying 'I'll go with you if you let Cecilia go.' Alaric snapped her neck and took both of you. Seeing Alaric's new strength Rebekah knew she wouldn't be able to take him. She went to get me and Nik, she told Nik he was alive and he was off, she did the only thing she could do then, she told me. God, she told me every last detail and her every last thought. I told her I had a plan but I would need one of Nik's witches. She fetched one straight away, I had the witch perform a spell to keep Rebekah inside, and I didn't want her harmed. I went to the Gilbert home to see if Nik was there, I heard their plan and thought there was a good possibility it would work. So I left it, I stayed close, when the Bennett witch said she was disconnect I got to the school as fast as I could, well you know the rest."

"Awe, that's so sweet what you did for Bekah."

'_If I lost her and you, angel, I don't know what I would do.'_

"What's your story for today?"

'_Please, he better not have touch her.'_

"I was cleaning the school with Caroline, I just needed to get away, I still haven't had chance to grieve, so I just needed to go. I walked into 'Ric's old classroom, then something hit me over the head. I woke up, I saw Caroline tied to her desk, I tried to untie her, and Alaric stopped me. To say I was shocked, would be an understatement. He tied me to a desk, saying he couldn't trust me not to recuse Caroline. So then he called Elena telling her to come or he will kill Caroline, then he started to torture Caroline so I rid her of her pain, to do that I had to- just get rid of it, concentrate on the pain, you know? So yeah, then Elena came, I was actually shocked that she came. She got Caroline out, Alaric attack her, and she figured out that he was linked to her. Stefan and Damon came and attack him, I was then riding them of their pain, and Stefan had his back snapped, while Damon had his neck twisted. Then Niklaus came so I was riding him of his pain, using more energy. And you know the rest…"

"What was the consequence?"

'_She didn't want to tell what happen when rid Blondie of her pain.'_

"What do you mean?"

I quizzed lightly, even though I knew perfectly well what he meant, I almost told him that I was feeling Caroline's pain instead.

"What happened when you rid Caroline of her pain?"

"Oh? Alaric carried on torturing her, so Caroline pretended to be in pain."

"Ok, what happened to _you_ when you rid Caroline of her pain?"

"It err, it sort of, I mean I did, it was ok though, Caroline was fine, err. I mean…"

I mumbled under my breath.

"What happened Cecilia?"

He demanded forcefully.

"It kind of all went to me."

"What all went to you?"

"THE PAIN! Okay? The pain went to me when Caroline was getting covered in vervain I was feeling the burn, when she had pencil stuck through her hands, I felt it instead of her. When Stefan had his back snapped I felt it, when Damon had his neck snapped I felt, the same with when Niklaus had his wrist snapped in a few places. I didn't even scream once because I knew they would stop me from doing it if they knew I felt it."

I blurted out uncontrollably, I didn't want anyone to know that but as I said before angels aren't specialized in lying.

'_It what? How could they fucking let her do that? I wish she didn't do that. I didn't want her to be harmed, then she was harmed because she choose to be. I can't even harm the person that harmed her because they didn't even know they was doing it. ERR!'_

I heard him growl viciously, doesn't he understand. I had to, I had to help Caroline, I had to help The Pervert Brothers and I had to help Nik.

"It seem that we are here."

"Caroline!"

I shout loudly. When she appeared in front of us, she smiled weakly, she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for helping me back there. I don't think I could have survived it if you hadn't had got rid of the pain."

I heard Kol growl at the reminder of me putting myself in pain for Caroline. She pulled away to look at Kol.

"What?"

She says curiously.

"Just the fact that-"

"It's nothing, Care. Is it Kol?"

Kol just huffed, that made me giggle, it's not every day you see an original vampire do that.

"I'll see you later, Kol."

I say giddily. Then I fainted…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight:

I awoke in a familiar room, in a familiar mansion, I was in the original's mansion. In Rebekah's room.

"Sleeping beauty, finally awakes."

I spun my head so quick I heard my neck click, there at the side of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

He says when my hand flies to my neck.

"Moved my neck to fast, what time is it?"

"It's about three in the morning."

"Really? I've been asleep about eleven hours, why didn't you wake me? Where's Rebekah sleeping?"

I say concerned about what has happened in the eleven hours I have been asleep.

"In Nik's room."

He says simply, what was she dating her brother now?

"So, where's Nik sleeping then?"

"In a coffin, where ever the Scooby Doo gang put him."

"What!"

"Yeah, Stefan and Damon came to the rescue when he kidnapped Elena. The Bennett witch has a few tricks up her sleeve, she neutralized him, Rebekah was really upset, especially when I told her what you and Blondie went through, she felt rather guilty for leaving you guys behind, she cried herself to sleep, I'm being serious and all."

"Oh I didn't know we was acting. I'm being… Bellatrix. Ha, I kill you."

"Seriously?"

"Bellatrix-ly?"

He laughs tiredly, it then occurred to me that it was three in the morning, shouldn't he be asleep?

"Hey, Kol. What are you doing up at this time?"

"I've not left your side since you fainted."

"But Kol, you must be tired! You should have slept, you shouldn't worry about me. I have just been using too much power lately."

I yawned despite my better judgement, you wouldn't think that I have been asleep since four pm, would you?

"I am not leaving your side until I know that you are totally fine. Now, you're tired get some sleep."

"I won't get some sleep unless you do."

I say stubbornly, I sit up and cross my arms and legs.

"You're going to get some sleep and I am not going to leave your side."

"You don't have to leave my side, just get some sleep, this is Bekah's bed. It's a double, I know your ego probably won't fit on it so you're going to have to get rid of that for the night. Ok? Good!"

"But what if something happens to you during the night?"

"You'll be right next to me, I am sure I will be fine."

"But what if-"

I place my finger on his lip.

"Shhh… C'mon Kol don't be paranoid. You're Kol Mikaelson, the person with the biggest ego ever to be born or made on earth. Probably in space and all."

He smirked.

"Of course, angel. But there is a reason for my ego, maybe it's the fact that I am just the hottest of hottest."

I laugh, there's the Kol Mikaelson we all know and love.

"Oh come on, angel. You know you want me, like everyone always does. I mean you're practically begging me to get in bed with me now."

I snort, god help me.

"Yeah, to sleep with me."

I defended menacingly, not realizing that those five words have just made it ten times worse.

"I know, angel, I am irresistible but that doesn't mean you have to be so blunt when you're asking me to sleep with you. Although, I would love to sleep with you."

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Kol!"

I yelp like a dog, then threw my pillow at him.

"Hey! Oh laughing, are we? We'll see who's laughing now!"

He threatened, suddenly nervous, I back away.

"What are you going to do about it?"

He smirked mysteriously, then grabbed two pillows and threw them at me with vampire speed. Half way through the air I stopped them and spun them around to hit Kol.

"That's not fair."

He pouted slightly giving me this sudden urge to kiss him. So instead, I focus on the water in the bathroom next to the room, suddenly it came into the room splashing Kol all over. Upon seeing Kol's startled face I began laughing uncontrollably, so I didn't notice when Kol left the room. But suddenly, freezing cold water was all over me.

"Argghhhh!"

"You know angel if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask instead of ruining my clothes."

Saying that I wouldn't mind that.

"Shut up Kol. The water was freezing cold!"

"Your point, angel."

I growled like a dog, I swear I think I'm a dog today. First yelping then growling, what next? Barking? No, there's yawning next.

"You should get some sleep, Kol."

"Only if you do."

"I will as soon as I have gotten changed into some of Bekah's pyjamas."

He nodded, momentarily looking almost dreamy before it fades into a smirk.

"So I guess we'll be sleeping together after all, angel?"

I just rolled my eyes, too tired to comment, I pick and outfit out of Rebekah's draws. I then turned towards Kol Mikaelson.

"Turn around then."

He looks slightly disappointed for a minute before he says…

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

I just roll my eyes again before strolling into the bathroom locking the door. When I got changed into the PJ's I went back into the room to see Kol fully changed. He was wearing a pair of black pyjamas shorts, he wasn't wearing a top giving me full view of his chest, I looked him up and down a few times liking what I was seeing before I forced myself to look away. Luckily, Kol didn't notice because he was getting into bed, once he was in bed, he seemed to notice my presence because he moved up, leaving enough space for me. Without hesitation, I went to get into bed next to him, he scooped me in his arms, and we were in the spoon position when we both fell asleep.

_I was sitting in the sun, with Kol next to me. He smiled at me, surprised I smiled back. _

"_Hey!"_

_He says before he kisses me softly. Instantly I kissed back passionately._

"_Did you know that I love you?"_

_I say trying to see what was going on in this dream, yes I am conscious in my dreams not always though, and I can pull myself out of dreams. Though, sometimes I don't want to or it was so distressing that I forgot I can pull myself out. It is part of being an angel, and if I get injured or killed while I am conscious in my dreams it actually happens. I also can't use my powers in my dreams, that is why I usually pull myself out rapidly when I get my conscious pulled into a dream. But I would have to kill myself to actually die considering that is the only way to for me to die._

"_How could you not love me, angel? I mean, what's not to like? But… did you know I love you too."_

_I snort happily, I could get used to this. I think as he wraps his arm around my waist._

"_Oh, isn't this nice?"_

_Said the familiar voice of Alaric Saltzman, except like yesterday his voice was void of all emotion. This was evil Alaric._

"_What to do you want?"_

_I asked warily, I heard Kol growl warningly as he comes forward._

"_Relax Mikaelson. I won't touch her."_

_Kol didn't relax at all, he just carried on growling and snarling at Alaric._

"_Boys, grab the angel, the devil's mine."_

_He say to an invisible person, suddenly I was grabbed from behind._

"_ARRRR"_

_I screamed loudly, how do I get out of here again? I glance upwards to see Kol fighting with Alaric. He was losing terribly._

"_KOL!"_

_I shouted panicking and fearing the worse, then Alaric seemed to find a weakness, I started bashing at the strangers arms, focusing all my attention on moving the white oak stake to me._

"_LET GO! LET GO OF ME! PLEASE! I HAVE TO HELP HIM!"_

_In result the stranger tighten his grip on my arms, I was probably going to get bruises however I didn't care in that moment._

"_Alaric! Do it now. This one is strong, I won't be able to hold her for long."_

_I stared frightfully towards Kol and Alaric, to see him raise the stake towards his heart, it was about an inch away when I started to scream and fight as hard as could._

"_NO! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! KILL ME INSTEAD, LEAVE HIM BE! ALARIC PLEASE, LEAVE HIM ALONE! NOOO!"_

_The stake went through his heart, it safe to say I was sobbing because before the stake hit his heart he mouth 'stay strong.' That is what I would do stay strong._

"_Kill her before her evil powers get to our heads and it will be too late."_

_I was still sobbing so when he said that I was outraged._

"_YOU BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT-"_

"Angel, Cecilia. C'mon wake up."

"Ce, Lia. Cecilia!"

"What? What happen? Where am I?"

I stare upwards to see Rebekah and Kol looking kind of worried.

"What!"

I demanded, I better not have been talking in my sleep.

"You were talking in your sleep."

I suppressed a sigh as those words left Rebekah's lips.

"You said 'don't kill him, please, kill me instead.'"

Kol says dramatically, next thing I know I dive at him, surprising not only him and Rebekah but myself.

"Woo, angel. I know that you can't resist me but not while Rebekah's in the room."

I just laugh gladly, it was so nice to hear that arrogant voice, I am ecstatic to know that he is alive.

"Yay! You're alive."

It was Kol and Rebekah's turn to laugh, only there laughter wasn't out of happiness.

"What are you talking about Cecilia, of course he's alive."

I nodded enthusiastically, just too overjoyed to be offended by their laughter.

"So… what are we doing today?"

"Well, I know Elijah is going to make a deal with Elena, to see if we can get Nik and the white oak stake."

"Okay, what about you two?"

They both shrugged, the Kol turns to Rebekah and says…

"I'm surprised, Bekah. You don't have any men waiting for you to sleep with them."

Rebekah just gave Kol that smartass look and didn't comment, that was how I knew Rebekah was worried.

"I think I'll go with Elijah."

I say before I could stop myself.

"What? Why?"

Kol demanded forcefully. Shit, my perfect plan wasn't so perfect after all, I decide it was probably best to stay honest.

"Because I can tell you both need each other right now, I don't want to get in the way of that, I think that if Alaric kills one of you, you will be glad that you had this moment."

As I told them this, my eyes started to water, I needed to get away like now.

"So… yeah, there is also the fact t-that I haven't really s-spoken with Elijah and if anything happens to h-him and I didn't g-get chance to talk to him… I would h-hate myself."

I saw Rebekah's eyes soften whereas Kol's harden.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us."

His voice was stern, but there was a worried underlining.

"You don't know that Kol! What if something did happen! I don't want to argue with you Kol! So just forget I ever said anything! Okay?"

"I'll see you later, Cecilia."

Rebekah promised emotionally.

"I hope so Bekah, I really do."

Then she walked out the room, I swear I saw tears in her eyes.

"Why do you have to be so doom and gloom? Nothing, is going to happen!"

"Fuck Kol, be realistic for once in your life. I am sorry for being scared that something horrible is going to happen, I am sorry if I am being all doom and gloom but I can't help how I feel."

He sighed warily, I can't blame him for trying to forget the fact that everyone might die.

"Alaric will be stopped. Hopefully before anything happens to any of you, if they can't stop him, I will, all us of will. No matter what the coast is."

I promised, smiling a little, despite what the truth and determination in my words I knew that I was still terrified of what the outcome of today could be. Luckily Elijah decided to interrupt.

"Hey Elijah. Are you going to the Gilbert's?"

All he did was nodded and carry on walking towards the door.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm coming with you."

With that we both left the mansion together.

"Why do you want Klaus?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as Elena Gilbert kept pestering Elijah with annoying questions, he genuinely wanted peace here.

"He's my brother."

Doppelbitcher gave that pretend sympathy look towards Elijah, Elijah being the gentlemen that he is pretended not to notice the fact that it was completely fake.

"I give you my word Elena, that I will not wake Klaus in yours or even your children's life time. Once we received Niklaus, we will not stay in town, or go anywhere near you and your descendants, Rebekah, and Kol have agreed with this."

"_How do we know that you won't betray us again?"_

Damon's voice buzzed out of the phone, everyone ignored him as Elijah asked…

"So, do we have a deal?"

"_No, we don't have a deal."_

"It's your chose, Elena."

Stefan said reassuringly.

"Yes, yes. We have a deal."

Elijah nodded in thanks towards the group.

"Come Cecilia we must go. Rebekah and Kol will be getting worried."

"_Wait! Since when did we bargain Cecilia? She has nothing to do with this at all. Since when was even there."_

"I am not something you can just give away Damon! I have been here since Elijah got here. Yeah Elijah, I'm ready to leave."

"_Oh! So you're on Team Original now, are you?"_

Huh? Team Original?

"Bye guys."

I say before leaving the house with Elijah.

"So, what next?"

"We wait."

We arrive at the mansion to see Rebekah leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Nik."

I thought for a second, she would need help, no doubt Alaric's there. True, I am still weaker than normal from yesterday but that doesn't mean I am generally weak.

"I'm coming with you."

My voice full of determination.

"You can't. It is dangerous."

"I think your forgetting what I am Rebekah."

I say curtly, walking out the mansion back into the freezing cold air.

"Damon! Damon where are you?"

Rebekah calls out into the room, I didn't know where we was, all I knew that Damon has Klaus here. The place was white and had grey slides everywhere you went, god we better find Damon soon.

Rebekah and I started to wonder about the place.

"Damon! This isn't funny!"

I yell loudly. Only to have a hand placed over my mouth, I looked to Rebekah to see the same has happened to her, I looked towards our attacker to see Damon, I instantly relaxed. The next thing I knew I am being dragged along to one of the slides to see the number 1020 on the top. I let Rebekah and Damon push it out, following behind, focusing on making the coffin lighter for them.

When suddenly Alaric appeared in front of us, smashing Rebekah into a car.

Then he threw on the floor, Damon went to help only to be kicked in the stomach. He went to the coffin.

"No! Stop!"

I focus everything I had on keeping the coffin lid closed and pushing Alaric away. Alaric Saltzman hit the car with amazing speed, the car shattered in two under my power, Alaric groaned in pain…

But I couldn't hold him, my power was fading, so I put everything literally everything into stopping, my eyes were flashing luminous green, the was a bearable pain in my upper back, I knew I was transforming into my natural state. I felt myself pale from exhaustion and power. But it was too much, I was created by witches, I received my power from witches, this was going against every single one of them. Of course, I could momentarily do, but I would be lucky if it lasted five minutes. The power I was using was killing slowly and painfully, as far as I knew the others hadn't even lasted this long, it seems that I had lasted the longest, hey I broke a record. Was my last thought before I collapsed!

_Rebekah's P.O.V:_

"Noo! Cecilia!"

I knew that she had used too much power trying to save Nik, I was forever grateful, she really had been my best friend, my sister. I barely heard Damon's cry of panic.

"CECILIA!"

Was all he screamed, it was a desperate scream, one that cried, 'please don't be dead!'

"Damon, get Cecilia and get out of here."

I yelled furiously, I speeded towards Nik, trying to get out of here as fast as I can. But Alaric seemed to have recovered, he grabbed me by the throat and slung me into the wall. He then did the same to Damon before he could do anything. He slid open the coffin to reveal Niklaus Mikaelson, my brother. Then drove a white oak stake through his heart…

"Noo! NO! NIK."

He then went to up to Cecilia.

"Cecilia… Nik!"

I tried to run forward to get to them. But Damon held me back seeing Alaric turn around.

"No, no, no."

I cried repeatedly, first Cecilia and now Nik. He must die, it is no longer an option. Klaus burned into flames before my eyes, I quickly darted them away, they landed on Cecilia, her eyes were closed, and she seemed so pale that she was paper white, her wings were still out and her hair was a few shades darker. She looked so cold, so alone. It was too much, I started to sob. Then he turned towards me. Alaric. Pulling the stake from Niklaus. He travelled towards Damon and I. he did a motion with his hands, indicating to bring me forward.

"Next."

Was all he said, no? I won't be next Alaric Saltzman, you will. I promised him mentally, if only there was a way, then it hit me. There was away, that way was Elena Gilbert.

"Run. Run."

I did, but not without Cecilia, I ran around the building so I would be behind Alaric. Without them noticing me because they were fighting I picked up Cecilia and ran.

"He's gone, Elijah, Kol."

They turn towards me.

"There was nothing I could do to stop it."

Elijah walked towards a give me a hug, which was extremely difficult considering the fact I was still carrying Cecilia.

"He can't be gone."

Kol denied, you could see the denial in his tone. We ignored him, that was exactly what he said when Finn died, they might have never gotten along however they brothers.

Elijah pulled away cautiously and question…

"Is that Cecilia, you are holding Rebekah?"

New tears started to stream down Rebekah's face, Cecilia and Nik in one night. Of course, she wasn't sure that Cecilia was dead but Rebekah sincerely doubt that she was alive.

"What happen?"

Kol demanded, I have never seen Kol so panicked and angry, he looked concern and worried, but it was gone in a flash. Kol was never one to show his emotions.

"I couldn't stop her, she wasn't strong enough."

I muttered, unable to find the right words to say what I meant.

"What happened, Rebekah? By the looks of it, she was trying to kill Alaric, the same way she nearly killed Niklaus."

I chocked on a sob.

"She wasn't trying to kill him as much as she was trying to keep him away from Nik, but… It was looked like she was weakening, like she still hadn't recovered from yesterday. But t-then she- she got this d-determined look on her face, next thing, A-Alaric was p-pushed away again, her hair went so dark, I was scared, h-her wings came out fast and what s-seemed to be p-painfully, her eyes- eyes were an even bright, luminous green than when she went to harm Nik. She held him of or a minute before her skin went paper w-white and she c-col-collapsed."

Kol growled murderously.

"Nik and C-Cecilia. In one night, Elijah."

I muttered sacredly.

"I can't wait for his bloodline to start dying, but I hope that doppelganger bitch gets here first. To watch every single one of her friends die, then, then I am going to kill every human friends she's got, I am going to rip them apart in front of her. In fact… I might even compel her to do it."

Kol growls viciously, that was how Kol dealt with angry and heartbreak, he got even. Then he got pissed.

Elijah looked confused.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline."

"I thought he did."

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol."

"It wasn't me Elijah, it was Niklaus. I'm sure of it."

"Then how are they still alive."

Kol head shot up, I could only imagine what he was thinking. Knowing Kol he will probably be thinking of a different way to get even.

"Kol? Elijah?"

They both looked towards me, I was momentarily shocked by the look on Kol's face. He seemed distressed, heartbroken. He didn't even both to cover it however there was also something there that petrified me, there was anger, hatred. I knew it wasn't directed at me but I was again reminded why Kol was one of the most feared, after 'Klaus.

"Can you take her back to our place? Then get out of town, it isn't safe anymore. I will follow as quickly as I can."

I say, I had a plan, I was going to get rid of Alaric, he had killed my brother and my sister's death is on his hands, that and he most likely helped kill Finn. So what was the sacrifice that had to be paid for his death, Elena life? Not much, really then.

"Of course, you're right as always Rebekah. Elena and Matt will be here in a couple of minutes, best to keep our end of the deal."

As I travelled through the woods I called Stefan.

"Hello?"

"Your alive, congratulations."

"Rebekah."

"Elijah spoke to Elena, she and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute."

I was now on the edge of Wickery Bridge.

"Yeah, he told me that. He also told me that you, he and Kol will be long gone, out of town by now."

"That's the problem, Elijah said we have to run. The hunter will keep coming after us but I don't won't to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running."

"What are you talking about? We had a deal."

"I'm sorry but Klaus is dead, there is no deal. For my brothers and me to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric…"

"Rebekah no."

I hung up and went to stand on Wickery Bridge, where Matt and Elena were coming, unwillingly I heard there conversation.

"I need to call Stefan but my phone is dying."

"Here, use mine."

"Thanks… Matt look out."

Then he turned and their car went off the bridge, it seems my work here is done. I think as I made my way to Nik's mansion.

As soon as I got there I spotted Cecilia, with an envelope on top of her. I carefully picked it up… it said…

_Dear Rebekah, _

_I wish I could tell you this in person however it seems that time is running short, Kol and I wish you the best in wherever you decide to. Life your life to the fullest you can Rebekah, do not let Cecilia's and Niklaus's death stop you from living life, do not let the hunter stop you from being yourself. You are a strong women, you can achieve anything you want, whenever you want. I am sorry about leaving Cecilia there, Kol and I were with her until her heart stopped beating. Be we had to leave, Kol and I will be going our separate ways, hopefully you are safe and your life isn't yet threaten. Be safe Rebekah. You may be over a thousand years old but you are still my baby sister, love you always Rebekah. Never forget that._

_Yours faithfully_

_Elijah_

I then started to sob into Cecilia's chest, no! She can't be dead.

It was several hours later that I decide to move, I would move Cecilia soon however I wanted to give her a real burial. I placed her inside my bedroom then got changed and went into Klaus's. That was when I swept away everything of his desk, out of rage, out of anger. I almost didn't hear Damon come in, I wasn't even in the mood today.

"What do you want, Damon? Have you come to avenge poor Elena's death? Well, sorry, it won't change what happened. You know what made my day yesterday was seeing her go off that Bridge."

He didn't say anything he just dived at me, white oak stake in his hand, I 'vamped' out of the way. But suddenly the window smashed and I was hit by a stake. Lucky Damon has the white oak one. I thought I fell to the ground.

_Cecilia's P.O.V:_

_Where am I? Am I dead? Don't be silly, Cecilia Miracle. This isn't the other side. I looked around the blank green field, but I saw nothing, nothing but grass and trees for miles. I smiled. It was peaceful here. Then suddenly I felt a presence next to me, I spun around rapidly to see…_

"_Tatia!"_

_I scream and engulf her in a hug._

"_Oh my God, are you okay? Where are we? Oh, it so good to see you, but Tatia… your doppelganger's a bitch, the first is alright but… Elena?"_

_As I let her go Tatia laughed well naturedly._

"_I am not your God, I see the times have affect your speech. Yes, I am absolutely fine. As for where we are… well, in your head I suppose. It's a dream you're having, but because you are half dead just means that I can visit."_

_Seeing my excited look she added,_

"_Just this once, Cecilia. Just this once. It is amazing to see you too, my friend. Yes, Katerina is a good person deep down, just doesn't know how to show it. But I have to say I agree with you about Elena."_

_I had truly missed Tatia, she had always been my friend._

"_So have you been helping people on the other side for me?"_

_I say, when I feeling the pull towards earth, I had made her promise that she will help people on the other side, I went to see a witch that didn't hate my guts, there was only one, Ayanna. She had given Tatia the power to see new people to the other side. She can only see them for a month at the most, but it was enough._

"_Yes, I gave you my word that I would, so I shall. But you most listen… this is important."_

_I nodded, truthfully I figured it would be something important._

"_You are the most powerful angel, but you the dark angel, the one that helps the devil. It is for the reason that you are powerful that you are not fully dead, even though you should be. You have a choice, you can become the angel you once were on the other side, be the 'good' angel, as the witches are calling it, or stay, play human, be the 'bad' angel. The choice is yours buut… before you make your choice I have to tell you something. After you 'died' Niklaus was staked by a Mr Saltzman. He is very charming… I can see him. I am helping him, in fact. Anyway, back to the point… but before you and Rebekah came Bonnie Bennett, a descendant of Ayanna's, she put Niklaus's essence in Tyler Lockwood, you know that hybrid who's dating Miss Forbes? So yeah, Niklaus or Tyler, or Tylaus as I like to call him. Pretended to die in front of Caroline. Poor Care Bear! Anyway, Kol and Elijah have left town, Rebekah killed Elena and she's transition into a vampire. Sadly, Rebekah was really upset about Kol and Elijah leaving and you and Niklaus being 'died'. So she was caught off guard when she attacked by the council, they have her and Caroline. Niklaus has feelings for Care, as you know. So he would be devastated if anything happened her, and Rebekah. So if you decide to back, tell Niklaus that the council have taken Caroline and Rebekah. He is in the original family cave."_

_She nodded as if agreeing with herself, she probably is, knowing Tatiana Petrova._

"_Well, thank you Miss Petrova. I shall value your information."_

_She laughs, I join her completely happy but I missed Kol, I mean I missed the originals. I turned around and she looked at me with that knowing look of hers._

"_Sooo… You and Kol Mikaelson, you guys are getting pretty close. In fact, I have been lead to believe that you like him."_

_I flushed a bright pink then laughed._

"_You knew I liked him anyway. So why ask."_

"_I always thought you would make a perfect pair."_

_I snorted loudly._

"_He probably doesn't even feel the same way. I mean Kol Mikaelson is a player."_

_I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't want to think negative, just positive._

"_A player that hasn't played since a certain Cecilia Miracle entered his life."_

_I glared playfully at her, she just brushed it off with a small laugh._

"_As much as I hate to admit, you've made your choice, which means our time is up. Love you like a sister, Cecilia."_

"_I love you too, Tatia. Please, call me Ce or Lia."_

_She smiled then pulled me into a bone crushing hug, then she let go with a sad goodbye and disappeared._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Nine:**_

I woke with a start, I shot up straight away. At first I was dizzy, considering I was still weak. My mind was still spinning, 'Rebekah, Caroline'. I thought. Oh my God, I have to help them. Despite my sore head, I stood up, I looked to my back to see that my wings had yet to go down, I sighed tiredly. I focus on keeping calm and relaxing, before I knew it my wings were nowhere to be seen. Now, where is this original cave? I decide that I didn't know. So I would have to uses my powers again to find this place, great. I will defiantly reach my full strength soon. Then I decide I should focus on where I was going… suddenly I felt my legs start to move in a direction, was that supposed to happen? I have never actually used my powers for directions, I should probably go with the flow. So I was unconscious of where my body was taking me, what a great way to start the day. I sighed dramatically. As I walked through the forest, I started to think about Tatia, she was doing well where she was I am happy for her. She is still her bouncy self, she's a strong girl. Ever since I had gotten back I had this strange feeling, the feeling of power. Yeah, yeah, I know I have always had power but it's stronger this time. Not as much limit. But I knew there was still a limit, everything has a limit. All of a sudden my body stop and I looked up to see Tylaus.

"Hello, Tyler. Or should I call you Nik? Or maybe Tylaus?"

"Cecilia. Well, how nice to have some company. How did you know it was me? Is it an angel thing?"

He seemed desperate for the company, I suppose being down here can get lonely.

"No, it's more the fact that I half died, and Tatia told me."

I told him honestly, he eyes went as wide as tennis balls.

"Oh, how did you die? And, just out of curiosity, is the impossibly darker hair, luminous green eyes, and fairly pale skin an aftereffect of your death."

"I didn't even know I looked like that, I have just awoken from the death and everyone believes me dead but if you must know I died trying to save your life, used too much power. But that's not why I am here. Tatia told me that the council kidnapped Rebekah and Caroline."

Tylaus jumped up like he had been electrified. He was about to rudely storm when I shouted…

"Bye to you too, Tylaus."

I swear I heard him muttered…

"It's Klaus."

What am I supposed to do in the meantime? I could always go and give Pervert the fright of his un-life. With doppelbitcher in transition he would probably be with her. So I went to The Gilbert Home. I knocked on the door twice, when no one answered I thought that they have probably gone somewhere else to deal with precious Elena Gilbert. Being extremely bored and extremely weak, I went back to the mansion, travelled all the way to Rebekah's room and fell into an incredible sleep. Maybe I will get my full strength back soon.

"You don't know anything about family!"

Huh? Was that Rebekah? Why was she upset? I know I shouldn't have but I moved closer to the stairs to get a better hear of what they were saying.

"I know how easily they can be silenced by a dagger."

Suddenly there was a whoosh and a splash, wonder what's going on, followed by Nik's voice.

"NOO!"

There was panting and I heard Niklaus say drop them, whatever them was.

"I mourned you. My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again."

"Put the blood down Rebekah, there's a good girl."

How dare he? She is obviously crying and all he can say is put the blood down, I bet its precious Elena's blood.

"It's always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me… I loved you through everything and you didn't even care."

"DROP IT!"

Owe, my poor, poor ears.

"You want your family? Here's your family."

Suddenly there was a squashing noise and dripping. Blood bags. Followed by chocking. That was my cue, I wouldn't let him do anything to harm Rebekah. As I was walking in I heard Niklaus's voice.

"You know something, Rebekah. Your right. I don't care, from this moment on your not my family, you're not my sister. You. Are. Nothing."

I pushed him back with all my might.

"No, Niklaus. You are nothing. No wonder everyone hates you. Who can like a nothing, a nobody? Rebekah is something, she Niklaus is the one that will live her un-life. Be everything she can be. You, you're just there, well, news flash for you, Nik, nobody wants you here. By saying what you just said you haven't just lost Rebekah… You've lost me, Caroline. Heck, even your family because what family would be faithful to a brother that chooses hybrid's over his REAL family."

He turned his hateful glare towards me.

"I wished you had bloody well stayed dead!"

I went up to Rebekah to see if she was okay.

"Hey, Bekah are okay?"

"How are you alive?"

I smirked, clearly Niklaus has filled no one in that I was alive.

"Answer my question, first."

I challenged as we always did when we both asked a question. She smiled a genuine smile.

"I'm fine, now answer mine."

"I'm an angel, Bekah. You didn't that my heart stopping would mean I'm dead, did you?"

I say with a smirk attached to my lips. Suddenly all my bones were being crashed.

"Rebekah, I missed you too… but I don't really feel like having my bones crushed."

Niklaus stormed out of the room.

"Why do you put up with that, Rebekah? He may be your brother but that doesn't give him a right to control your life."

Bekah looks down, looking really depressed.

"I need to leave. Get a place of my own."

She told me, sadly.

"I need to get away from him."

I nodded without sympathy, if there is anything Rebekah hates its sympathy.

"Well, Rebekah. I know this place. It's pretty big. Nice house, I'll show you it."

"I don't want to be alone."

She cried helplessly.

"Hey, you won't be alone. You have me. I'm your best friend."

She nodded frantically, tears pour down her cheeks. I smiled a small smile, then pulled her into a hug. We stayed like that for a while. Then we finally decide to visit the house.

When we got there I realise it was almost as big as Nik's mansion.

"Ops, looks like someone's bought the place."

I say slyly to Rebekah, I could tell that she like the house and she wasn't going to give up something her like. Truthly, I already knew someone had bought it but the house just screamed 'Rebekah Mikaelson's Property.'

"You think that's going to stop me?"

"Not for a second."

"Right, so what should the story be, to get them to invite me in so I can kill them? Not from around here and my phone's dead?"

"Meh that is such a common one. How about… someone's chasing us?"

She shook her head tiredly.

"How about our fathers abusive?"

She suggest.

"No! That would be so boring… We ran away from home."

"That's not boring because…"

"Because… it's a couple that live here. I see them around, they are always arguing. Apparently the women lost a child, the man had been very upset, so had she. They have tried and tried again however it just doesn't seemed to work. They have always wanted a child, and blame it on each other."

"How do you know this? I swear it's as if you have the vampire hearing here."

"Hardly, Caroline told me, before I met you. She told me all about the things she hears but doesn't mean to hear. We were standing close by this house and she told me."

"Of course."

She say, her voice taking a depressing tone again.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wished that Caroline would finally come on our side, like how you have. You know? Us, three best friends against the world, right?"

"It would be amazing."

As long as Kol can join.

"It's a shame."

Suddenly Bekah's phone started to ring.

"Hello Elijah."

"Rebekah. I was cheeking to make sure your safe and away from Mystic Falls."

"Away from Mystic Falls, Elijah? Now, why would I be away from Mystic Falls, after all Elijah this was our home, long before any of theirs. It isn't even written in history."

"So I take you are in Mystic Falls? Rebekah, the hunter is there, he will kill you without hesitation."

"Elijah Mikaelson. I am fine. I got your message… I got it right after I kill that doppelganger wench. It is a real shame she had vampire blood in her system. Not only did that turn out to be wrong. Nik isn't dead. Bonnie Bennett put his did her witch mojo before Alaric got to him. Shame really."

"What has he done now?"

"He saved Caroline's life over mine."

"He did what?"

"Then when I got rid of the doppelganger's blood, he got me by the throat, saying that I was nothing."

"Why did you start to get rid of his blood?"

"Because when I confronted him about the Caroline thing. He said that he has a worse day. Then expects me to pack my bags and leave with him. Well, I will pack my bag just not in the way he wasn't be too. I am leaving him."

"I'm proud of you, Rebekah."

"Thank you, Elijah. Will you please tell Kol about Niklaus and Alaric? I do not wish their name on my lips."

"I shall inform Kol of everything you have told, Rebekah. Goodbye for now, Rebekah."

As soon as Rebekah hung the phone up I started to giggle.

"What?"

"You didn't tell them I was alive."

"Ops, I forgot you died."

"Hey!"

"No hard feelings."

"So they story is that we have run away from home. I'm sixteen, you're seventeen. Cool?"

I say before I could stop myself.

"Yeah."

We run to the house at human pace. Rebekah banged on the door, her expression changing to one of worry, one that was totally fake but any human would fall for. I plastered a frightened look one my face, after all I am the youngest.

"Hello? Is anyone home? We need your help. Please."

I scream at the door in the most childlike voice.

"Please, she's just a sixteen."

Following my lead Rebekah begged at the door.

"I'm only seventeen. Please, I wouldn't asked if we didn't need it."

Then the door open. It was a both of them, the man and the women.

"Please… we had to run… we need help."

"What's wrong?"

The man asked panicky. Just the fact that you live in the house we want.

"Please… Help us. We had to run. Please… my sister's just sixteen. She hardly an adult."

Rebekah begged.

"Please… You don't have to keep me, just keep her."

Wow, she was good at this.

"No! Bekah. We got out of there together. We stay together. You're just seventeen. Please… help us both. She's my sister."

"Are you okay? What happened? Get in here now, quickly. What happened, are you both alright?"

Oh, we are now. I nodded to Rebekah, my face going from frightened to amusement. I saw Rebekah's do the same. Rebekah looked them both in the eyes.

"You won't scream."

"We won't scream."

Then she snapped their necks.

"Well, that was easy."

"Should we burn the bodies?"

Rebekah nodded curtly, looking at the inside of the place.

"You or me?"

"Me, you still need to rest."

Darn, how did she know that my mojo was still weak?

"I am going to my stuff from the boarding house, you should get your stuff from your house."

She just nodded, I knew that she was probably thinking about something, so I was startled when she smirked.

"Do you that Elijah or Kol will come back to town?"

"I don't know but why are you smirking about it?"

"Because I was thinking that maybe you wanted to play a game with me."

Okay I am liking the sound of this game.

"What is it?"

"Answer my question first."

She challenged… see, I told you we always do it.

"Of course."

"Elijah and Kol don't know that you are alive, can you imagine what their faces will be like if they _see_ that you are alive."

"I'm not following here, Bekah."

"Well, if they ever come back to Mystic Falls and see you, it will be funny. Imagine their faces, they'd think they were seeing a ghost."

"So we are not going to tell them that I am alive, so when they see me… their faces would be hilarious."

I admit reluctantly, after all I was pretty close with Elijah and Kol, or at least I'd to think I was close with Kol. I knew that they would be upset about my death… I don't like the people I like being upset. However there was a rule with the games, the rule was that you can never back out.

"O-Okay."

I stuttered helplessly, I was never one to break a rule that I made.

"Great. I can't wait until they get to town."

"Will they be here soon?"

"I don't actually know."

"Oh."

Should I back out of this? C'mon Ce, don't be a coward. They would just be happy to see that you're alive, right?

"Of course, they would."

I mutter lowly, so low that Rebekah probably didn't even hear. I have to say though, I am excited to see their faces when they see me.

Elijah will probably say 'you just refuse to die, don't you?' Okay so maybe it will be a little fun.

Or a lot.

"So, are we going to tell Caroline about this game?"

"No, she will probably yell at us for being idiots."

"Oh yeah, I actually forgot that Caroline will refuse to play a game ever since one of the games was to kiss one of your brothers. We purposely did to get Caroline to kiss Nik. I think it was on the night you found out I was an angel."

"Yeah that was funny."

"_Hey Caroline! Do you want to play a game?"_

_Rebekah asked teasingly, I laughed, knowing full well that Caroline loved playing games._

"_Yeah."_

"_What about you Cecilia, do you want to play a game?"_

_I had to think about that one… Rebekah had her famous Mikaelson smirk on, but what harm could a game do, really?_

"_Yeah, alright then buut… Caroline does hers first."_

"_Agreed. Who's here anyway, just wondering in my game is to run around naked."_

_Caroline questioned worriedly._

"_Just Niklaus and Elijah."_

_Suddenly they appeared out of nowhere._

"_Did we hear our names?"_

_Nik asked._

"_Yeah, Caroline, Rebekah and I are going to play a game. Want to watch?"_

"_Okay."_

_Elijah agreed willingly._

"_If I have to."_

_Was all Nik responded?_

"_Right, Caroline… you're game is to make out with Nik."_

"_What!"_

_Caroline squeaked as soon as the words left Rebekah's mouth._

"_Make. Out. With. Nik. Klaus. Or. Caroline. Forbes. You. Would. Have. Broken. The. Rules."_

_I gave an evil laugh towards Caroline._

"_Okay. Gee."_

_Then she had a full on make out session with Nik, it was funny to watch._

"_Right… Now it's time to torture Cecilia."_

"_Yeah. What's my game?"_

"_You have to make out with Elijah."_

"_For ten minutes."_

_Caroline added, never one to back out on a game._

"_Okay."_

_A determined look attached its self on my features._

"_Right."_

_I got up and walked over to Elijah, I made him sit down on the couch and started making out with him._

_After a while I heard Caroline shout…_

"_Nine minutes left."_

_Then…_

"_Eight minutes."_

"_Seven."_

"_Six."_

"_Five"_

"_Four"_

"_Three."_

"_Two."_

"_One."_

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four-"_

"_What the heck is going on in here?"_

_Kol._

"_Two, One."_

_I rapidly got of Elijah._

"_Sorry Elijah."_

_I apologised politely. He just smiled kindly and replied…_

"_It's quite alright, Cecilia."_

_Then Kol punched Elijah straight into the jaw, I think I actually heard it crack._

"_Stay away from her."_

_He threatened before storming out the room._

"CECILIA!"

"Woo, sorry Rebekah. I was just think about that night."

"Well, while you just thought about that night. I managed to move the bodies and get mine and yours belongings."

"Wow, sorry. I was thinking about the way Kol reacted to Elijah and me kissing."

"I should have known you were thinking about Kol."

"Well, it's getting late we should probably go sleep, I think I can rest peacefully knowing that there is no pervert's about."

She smirked.

"Well, then we are staying down here tonight, as we can pick rooms tomorrow."

That is just what we do.

"I want that room it's the biggest."

Rebekah said, then she looked at it again and sighed.

"That's cool because I want this room… it's got a god view. But the colour is sooo dull."

"Paint it?"

Rebekah suggested, I glanced at the room and growled slightly, that would take forever.

"Help me?"

I literally begged.

"Course."

We then went to the paint shop.

"What colour would suit me?"

I asked Rebekah.

"White? Because you're an angel."

"I disagree. Black. Because I am the 'dark angel'. Tatia told me when I 'died'. She said that if I choose to live I would be the 'dark angel', or did she say 'bad'?"

Rebekah laughed a little.

"Hey! I haven't got a photographic memory. Saying that how did you forget history homework?"

I teased, smiling like nobody's business.

"I remember important stuff."

"History's important."

"I am history."

"Really, I thought you were Rebekah."

"Shut up. So what colour you getting?"

"RED!"

I yelled happily, red was my favourite colour. God, I sound like a vampire. She laughed knowing that I was going to say red. After all… she was my best friend.

"Red, it is."

Once we had the paint we went to my new room and started to paint.

"So, I was think of throwing a party here. We could invite everyone at school. Yeah? I heard that they were putting up a curfew after Tyler Lockwood got shot, it could be like an anti-curfew one."

"Wait, wait, wait… Tyler Lockwood got shot?"

"Yeah. I heard people talking about it as we went out the shop. It was at someone's funeral."

"What! Seriously."

"Yep. Then I heard people talking about putting up a curfew, for ALL ages, I mean even adults."

"Okay. On to another subject… Do you think Caroline is avoiding us? She not answering any of her texts."

"She's probably mad that me for killing, Elena. Then mad at you for sticking up for me."

"They are such hypocrites, the Scooby doo gang. They would kill any of us for the ones they love. You basically did what any of them would do to us if one of their lives was threatened."

"Tell me about it."

"I am."

She flicked paint at me.

"I am so going to get you back for that, Mikaelson."

I dipped my hand it the paint and put it in her hair. She brushed the paint brush across my face, I stole the paint brush and paint her face red. She then threw the paint bucket over me. It hit the wall covering it in red paint. I grabbed the other bucket we bought and threw it at her, suddenly we were in a paint fight.

About three hours later we walked out of my bedroom, red. And I mean red. I stared at Rebekah then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

I say innocently.

"What is it?"

"It's just your hair's red."

"Well, you hair gone this horrible moron colour."

"You're lying."

"Time for a shower, I think."

We both got a shower and get changed into our pyjamas.

"I think we should play truth or dare?"

"Okay as I get too go first."

I insisted.

"If you want."

"Okay, Rebekah. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dear you to run into the Mystic Grill, scream 'I think I am in love with… Matt Donovan.'"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"God, I hate you."

I smirked.

"You know you love me really."

"Believe what you want."

"Will do Bekah."

We played like that for a while, bickering every time we picked dare.

Until we fell asleep, of course though, we made posters for the party.


End file.
